A Series of Firsts
by LoveIsATemple
Summary: There's a first time for everything. (AU/AH)
1. First Sighting

**A/N: **Hello fellow Klaroline lovers! I published a short drabble entitled _And The Winner Is_ a few days ago, and it was such a joy to write all around fluffy Klaroline that I decided to start up an entire drabble/one-shot series. This whole thing is a prequel to the aforementioned drabble and centres around how Klaus and Caroline got to where they were in that particular story (in other words, it is all about their "firsts"). You don't have to read that to understand this, but if you want to, I'm not stopping you.

These will be quick chapters. Less than three-thousand words each. That's my goal, at least. I have over fifteen one-shot ideas for this, and I am very excited to get them to you once a week, most likely every Friday.

The chapter titles will be pretty self-explanatory, so don't worry, this will be the longest author's note. Also, there will always be mistakes. I have no beta, and it shows.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy and look forward to starting this happy journey with all of you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters/settings/storylines. Nor do I own Fall Out Boy. Well, I do own all of their music, but I don't really think that counts. **

* * *

><p><em>"Are we growing up, or just going down?<em>

_It's just a matter of time until we're all found out."_

_Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year | Fall Out Boy (From Under the Cork Tree)_

* * *

><p><strong>Now You See Me (AKA: first sighting)<strong>

High school was hell. Burning, all-consuming hell. Caroline _I-wanna-write-novels-when-I-grow-up_ Forbes had no other words to describe it. Freshman year had sucked the life out of her, leaving her dry and dismantled by the end.

Summer offered little to no consolation as Bonnie and Elena _both _went out of town for the whole three months. Elena went off to Paris, of course. Bonnie got stuck with Ohio.

Now, here she was, nearly fifteen and starting her sophomore year. The only bright thought in her mind at the moment was the knowledge that she was only three years away from leaving this godforsaken place.

As the school bus approached Mystic Falls High, the blond-haired beauty sighed to herself and thought about how lucky she'd be by the middle of winter. She could barely wait to get her learner's permit, the thing that would get her another step closer to disappearing from Mystic Falls altogether.

It wasn't that Mystic Falls was bad. To think of it, the only problem she even had with the small town she'd spent her whole life in was with the high school and all of its snobby students. Mystic Falls itself was great. Caroline's mind was full of absolutely wonderful memories she'd carry around with her for the rest of her life.

She'd tell her kids one day about the time she broke her arm falling off a tree when she was twelve, and about the other time last year when Matt pushed her into the deepest part of the creek after she'd announced, rather stupidly, that rarely anything startled her. About how it got so cold in the winter, but the minute summer rolled around the humidity swelled into your lungs and made it nearly impossible to breathe.

Caroline didn't have any true difficulties with her town. She loved it...but she craved more. She craved life and culture and majesty. The wooded area surrounding this part of Virginia had it moments, but really it was stock full of beauty queen wannabes and gunslinging racists.

_The dangers of living in the south_, she laughed to herself.

The bus rolled into its prescribed spot; the sound of the doors squeaking open sent shivers of fear down Caroline's slouched spine. She ripped her earbuds out. Coiling them around her iPod and tucking the forbidden device in her new black backpack, she stood up, examining herself in the smudged window by her seat one last time before shuffling behind Matt Donovan.

.1.

"Oh my goodness, can you freaking believe it! We're sophomores!" Elena greeted her with all the enthusiasm of an entire cheerleading squad when she got inside the school building.

All around Caroline people were running up to one another, wrapping their arms around the shoulders of people they'd only know until the end of senior year, and who they'd never truly _know _at all. The fakeness of this particular high school ritual made her blood boil.

"We're just sophomores, Elena. It's not that exciting," Caroline grumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a folded piece of paper. She scanned its contents and found her locker assignment at the top of the page.

Elena's hand gripped hers tightly as they started heading in the direction of Caroline's locker. "What are you talking about? It's so fucking amazing! I mean, we're going to be invited to all the cool parties, boys will start noticing us more…"

The tall brunette babbled about the amazingness that was going to be their sophomore year, but Caroline was barely listening. She focused on scanning the numbers above the locker doors instead and let it run through her mind that maybe Elena _was_ becoming a bit too "boy-obsessed," a word Bonnie had used close to the end of last year when they attended the It's-Fucking-Summer party by the ravine.

"…And I was really hoping Damon might ask me out this year, finally. I've been waiting for his balls to drop on the matter, but he's been playing hard to get…"

_Here she goes again with her Damon-crazed mind_, was all Caroline allowed herself to think on the very insignificant matter of Elena's non-existent relationship with the older, darker Salvatore brother.

Finally, they reached Caroline's locker. The grayish-yellowish tint to its metal only added to her distressed mind. At least they were full-length in the sophomore section. Freshman year was not made any better by having a lower-level locker below one of the girls' who'd bullied her most during junior high.

Caroline was vaguely aware of Elena still chattering as she emptied the contents of her backpack into the small space. Grabbing the essentials for her first and second period classes (Algebra 2 and A.P. British Lit. respectively), Caroline placed her bag on the hook, slamming the door and successfully shocking Elena out of her impassioned speech about getting Damon's attention at lunch.

Apparently she'd checked in with Stefan, Damon's younger brother, earlier in the day and found out the raven-haired senior had the same lunch as them.

What was the point in pursuing someone who was so near graduation? It made no sense to her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Elena shrieked, despite Caroline being _right next to her_. "You have an admirer!"

_What? An admirer? Who? _

Muted excitement slunk to Caroline's stomach. "Who is it?"

Elena leaned in close; Caroline could see the fine lines of kohl drawn expertly around her eyes. She held her breath.

"Tyler Lockwood."

"_The _Tyler Lockwood?" Caroline asked stupidly.

"No, the other one."

"Well, I don't know. That's some shocking news you've just thrown at me, Elena. Excuse me if I'm a bit flustered"

Oh, Tyler Lockwood. The junior was Mystic Falls High's newest quarterback. Tall, dark, and definitely good-looking.

Secretly, Caroline had been crushing on him since the fifth grade. Thinking it would never go anywhere, of course. _Believing_ it never would. Or could.

Tyler was into the girls like Elena. The ones who exuded confidence and breathed sex like it was oxygen. There was no way he'd be interested in her. She was the sherif's daughter. People didn't even invite her to parties because they were too afraid Liz Forbes would come rushing in to ruin all their lives.

But Elena was explaining herself, and Caroline couldn't help it—she had to listen. "He's been talking to Stefan about it all summer long. Stefan said he wouldn't shut up about how sexy you are."

_Sexy? _No one had ever called her sexy before. Not that she'd ever actually wanted them to. In fact, she found herself growing uncomfortable with the idea of that word being bestowed upon her. They were young teenagers, barely done with puberty yet. They weren't high fashion lingerie models.

"Why are you not freaking out right now!" Elena looked very confused, like she didn't recognise Caroline as the girl who'd accompanied her to the nurses' station back in the first grade when a boy had thrown a rock into Elena's face and broken the skin.

"Because…" she said, not really sure why. Last year she would have gone crazy with excitement that a boy finally admitted he liked her. She would have passed out if that same boy had been Tyler Lockwood. Here, though, now...it just didn't sit right in her stomach. "I don't know. He's not my…type."

Elena scoffed. "You're fifteen, Caroline. Everyone is your type. Beggars can't be choosers, you know."

"I'm not begging," the blond defended, gripping her books to her chest. "The bell's about to ring, Elena. You need to get to your locker."

Sighing, Elena smiled at Caroline like she was a lost dog in need of food and shelter. "Okay, I'll drop it. For now."

_For good, please. Boys aren't as important as books. At least they shouldn't be. Not now._

"Thank you, Elena," Caroline whispered as Elena walked away.

Caroline exhaled a long breath, the tension rolling away from her in waves of pure bliss. Talking to Elena was like talking to a brick wall. She was probably avoiding her locker at all costs, busy finding Tyler so she could play matchmaker.

As she turned with the full intent of going to her first class, Caroline felt the sudden urge to look behind her. It was like something was forcing her head around, some invisible entity that left no room for argument.

She obliged unwillingly—she really needed to get to class—and twisted her chin over her shoulder, not quite sure what she was looking for, but looking all the same. And then her eyes landed on a boy. A lean, scruffy-haired, beautifully handsome boy struggling to open the locker two away from hers. She turned all the way around.

He jerked his head up suddenly, like he'd just been woken from a nightmare. Thinking he might need help, Caroline was tempted to step forward. But the minute he shifted and stared directly at her, she scratched that idea.

She was too far away to really see what he looked like, but she could already tell that he'd be breathtaking up close. The boy continued gazing at her for a moment longer (long enough to make her pale skin turn pink) before returning his attention to his locker. He tried the combination again, only this time the locker clicked open.

Caroline scampered away immediately, feeling strangely embarrassed. Her heart jittered in her chest. Her skin felt as if it were on fire.

She frowned the entire way to Math.

_Who was that?_

* * *

><p>Niklaus hadn't wanted to move. England was home, it always had been. His grandparents were there, his older brother. The queen! What more of a reason did his mother need?<p>

"_We're moving, Niklaus. That's the end of it." _

She'd said that to him multiple times over the summer. Each time he complained, she would say those eight words and nothing more.

Of course, he knew _why _they were leaving. Mikael, his father, had finally been put in jail for embezzlement. His company had officially sunk to the bottom of the atlantic. It was time for the remaining Mikaelson's to start up life somewhere new. Somewhere they wouldn't be laughed at or shouted at.

Why America, though? He didn't understand that part. And why Virginia, of all places? Humid in the summer and freezing in the winter. Home to black widow spiders and copperhead snakes. Not exactly Niklaus' wildest dream.

The houses were larger, he admitted. And he'd explored the woods around his new place without being attacked by a bear. But he didn't have much hope for school.

He'd been at a very prestigious private school back in London, back when they had the type of money to afford such a place. In Virginia, in Mystic Falls, it was as if everyone went to public school. Students dressed in whatever they wanted and talked however they pleased.

Niklaus wasn't a snob. He wasn't posh. He was new, though. And newness in high school spread quicker than a wildfire. Or so the guidance counsellor had told him at orientation just the other week.

She'd told him that people would automatically approach him because of his looks and stick around because of his accent. Americans loved exotic accents, she said.

_Exotic? _He'd questioned in his head. _Who would ever consider this accent exotic? _

He wasn't exactly looking forward to the attention. He'd already made two friends during his first month in Virginia, he didn't need any more.

But the minute he entered the school halls, everyone seemed to stare at him for a second too long. Their eyes followed him like he was some mysterious creature on display at the zoo. Girls flashed him shy smiles with too much desperation and the boys set to work on sizing him up.

High school was going to be hell.

"Klaus, hey! Wait there!" Stefan Salvatore, one of Niklaus' friends whom he'd met at the local music store, weaved through the mass of adolescents to get to him. "Whoa, what are all these people staring at?"

Niklaus wanted to say _me_, but decided that sounded just a smidge too egotistical. "I don't know," he said instead. Shocked faces turned in his direction when he spoke.

"Really?" Stefan eyed him incredulously. "Because I think they're staring at you."

"Well, you may be right about that."

The other boy laughed, a hearty sound that eased Niklaus' worries just the slightest bit. "Do you know your locker assignment yet?"

Niklaus looked at the piece of paper in his hand. "Yes. I was just about to head there now."

"Lemme see that." Stefan took the paper and examined it top to bottom. He scowled. "Damn, we're at completely different ends of the school."

His heart sunk. He already knew Jeremy Gilbert was in the Freshman wing, whatever that meant. "Oh, that's fine. We're on the same bus, at least."

"Yeah, and it looks like we've got a couple of classes together. Gym and history. Now we can always buddy up when we do team sports. And we've got the same lunch period."

"Sounds dreamy," Niklaus said drily.

Stefan bunched his eyebrows for a second until he picked up on the thinly veiled sarcasm. "Ha, yeah, I guess it's not that exciting."

Niklaus nodded, but really, it was comforting knowing that he already had someone on his side.

"Right, well, I need to run really fast to get to my locker in time for first period, so I'll see you at eleven for lunch."

"See you," Niklaus agreed.

Stefan took off running, his long legs carrying him away. Niklaus watched until his friends' figure disappeared and went in the opposite direction, keeping his eyes glued to the numbers above the dusty, mustard-coloured locker doors.

The damn thing wouldn't open. He'd tried his combination four times, but the lock wouldn't budge.

He contemplated punching it, but figured that wouldn't really do anything except call even more attention to himself. That idea was quickly thrown away.

As he was about to start on his fifth attempt, he got the strange feeling that someone was watching him. His scalp prickled and he shifted around. His eyes scanned the crowd quickly. No one appeared to be staring, and he was about to turn back to try his combination again when a sparkle of blue and blond froze his every muscle.

She was standing several feet away from him, her body bathed in light from an overhead fixture. Jeans covered her spindly legs while a pale blue t-shirt wrapped loosely over her torso and chest and shoulders. She looked like the epitome of an angel, her blond hair acting as a halo.

He didn't know how long he'd been leering, probably openmouthed, at this girl, but it was long enough that he'd gotten an embarrassingly uncomfortable sensation in his trousers. If he didn't look away now, he could have a very big problem on his hands.

Forcing himself to look away, Niklaus tried thinking of all the horrible things he could. He distracted himself further by fiddling with his locker again, turning the dial this way and that without really paying attention until he heard a sharp tick. He blinked in surprise and pulled the lock, successfully swinging his locker door open.

He shoved in all of his books and his backpack as fast as he could.

When he looked up again moments later, the girl was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **What did you think? Good, bad? Totally awful?

Either way, I'm excited and I really hope you are too.

And next week, they speak!

-LoveIsATemple


	2. First Talk

**A/N: **So much excitement for such a small thing! Oh, I love you all, I do. Thank you, thank you.

This peaks above three thousand words. Sorry...

Just so people know, I understand that Caroline might seem really OOC, but I want to have her be a bit shy in the beginning and then have Klaus be the one to bring her out of her shell. It'll happen soon enough, just give it time.

Okay, and on with the show! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"There's a song on the radio that says:<em>

_'Let's get this party started,'_

_So, let's get this party started." _

_Calm Before the Storm | Fall Out Boy (Take This to Your Grave)_

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody Talks (AKA: first talk)<strong>

She felt like an intruder in her own body. Her face was still there—her skin, her eyes—but she wasn't herself. Tight, red, revealing cotton had been taped around her (courtesy of Elena Gilbert) and her hair now hung straight. Caroline knew this was all part of Elena's ploy to get her and Tyler together. The brunette hadn't closed her mouth on the subject all week long.

_So much for letting it drop, _Caroline thought bitterly.

Tonight was the annual _Fuck! Summer's Over_ party in the woods that always took place on the first Friday of the new school year. Caroline hadn't been formally invited, but no one really cared at this type of event. People just wanted to get drunk and forget that, soon enough, they'd be on their own in the world.

Most townspeople knew of the party, but the adults never tried to stop it from happening. It'd been a Mystic Falls High tradition for decades. And who wanted to be the one responsible for killing a thirty year old tradition? And despite everyone's accusations, Caroline's mother didn't mind her going out. As long as she wasn't the one drinking or doing drugs or having unprotected sex.

"Quit jumping, Caroline. You're going to make me poke you in the eye," Elena complained as she stood in front of the blond holding an eyeliner pencil and mascara.

Caroline frowned. "I told you I didn't even want to wear makeup."

Makeup was a foreign concept to Caroline. Occasionally, she'd put a swipe of lipgloss over her lips, or maybe a bit of blush to brighten her cheeks, but she usually stayed away from the stuff. It took too long to take off anyway, and always made her feel like she was wearing face paint. Lots and lots of face paint.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Elena brought the pencil to Caroline's eye again. "Just close your eyes and take a relaxing breath. It'll be over before you know it."

Caroline did as she was told. She flinched a bit when she felt something jab her eyelid, but was able to remain still while Elena continued whatever voodoo she was performing.

"Care, we really have to teach you how to put this stuff on yourself. You'd be so much more comfortable," Bonnie sighed, entering the room. Caroline couldn't see her—her eyes were still closed and being drawn over—but she knew Bonnie had slumped right on Elena's bed. That was Bonnie's spot, even if it was someone else's room.

"I'd be comfortable," Caroline chewed while trying to keep her face frozen. She spoke through tight lips, "if I wasn't being forced to wear this crap in the first place."

Elena clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Makeup is used to enhance what's already there, Caroline. You'll look even better than you normally do. Tyler will really appreciate it."

At the mention of Tyler's name, Caroline's stomach knotted—and not in the _oh-I-really-like-this-guy-kind-of-way. _It was more of an uncomfortable sensation. Like the time she just _knew_ her mother was going to be angry with her because Caroline had gotten in trouble at school for talking back to the teacher.

She'd sat in the kitchen, chewing her nails while her stomach rolled and rolled painfully. When Liz had finally finished telling her off, Caroline dry-heaved for nearly thirty minutes.

Something told her she might be doing the same thing tonight.

"If Tyler actually likes me, he should be fine with me not wearing makeup. I don't want to make this a big deal, Elena."

Elena had moved on to Caroline's face, rubbing some pale coloured liquid over her cheeks and forehead and chin. Was the girl _trying_ to make her feel like a clown getting ready for a performance?

"Ugh, you're being so difficult, Caroline," Elena grumbled, like Caroline was throwing a hissy fit. "This guy has talked for three months—_three fucking months_— about how much he wants you. Let's make him need you."

Despite the thrilling tone to Elena's voice, the idea of being needed by someone, especially someone like Tyler, made Caroline want to stay home and never ever leave. Besides the small detail that Caroline had not-so-subtly obsessed about him for years, the whole thing was a simple crush. She'd never wanted to act on it.

Finding out Tyler liked her gave her all the wrong kinds of feelings.

Tyler wasn't a bad person. He was sweet when he wanted to be and tough when he wanted to be. She'd watched him play football for two years now and he was a badass on the field. A blind man could see his passion for the sport, and Caroline very easily admired him for that.

On the other hand, Tyler had a reputation. A bad one.

Supposedly, the quarterback had lost his virginity at thirteen and never looked back.

That fact alone was reason enough to avoid his advances. Or so Caroline thought.

Maybe she was being a moody teenager by changing her mind about Tyler. Maybe she should see where it would go. After all, everyone girl in school, young or old, wanted a piece of him. He turned heads—and he wanted _her_. He wanted the girl no one invited to parties, the girl who didn't wear makeup because she was happy with how she looked without it.

She should be jumping for joy that he'd been talking nonstop about her. But the attraction just wasn't there anymore, and she couldn't force it back into place. No matter how hard Elena pushed.

.1.

All three girls, each dressed to the nines, stepped into a clearing in the woods. Kegs stood at one end near the bonfire while a few random games were set up closer to the trees.

"Ooh!" Elena squeaked excitedly. "I see the guys. Come on, Caroline. Let's go show you off!"

Caroline saw what 'guys' Elena was referring to: Damon, Stefan, Some-Person-With-His-Back-Turned-To-Her, and Tyler. While she was okay, more than okay, with Stefan, she wasn't yet in the right mind frame to face Tyler. Or Damon, for that matter. She could barely handle _listening _to Elena drag on and on about him. Being _right in the middle_ of a flirty/i'm-playing-hard-to-get conversation between them would probably kill her.

"You know what, you go," Caroline said, shooing her away with her hands. "I'll be there soon, I promise," she added quickly when she caught sight of Elena's disapproving eye roll.

Regardless of her disappointment, Elena turned on her heel and fled to Damon's side, throwing Caroline a secretive smile over her shoulder.

Yep, she would definitely be dry-heaving tonight.

.1.

Caroline refused to admit that she was looking for him, but after her fifth time surveying the lot, she had to at least acknowledge the large part of her that was disappointed he wasn't there.

She didn't even know who she was trying to find, not really. She didn't know his name or anything about him. All she knew was how close his locker was to hers and the very alluring way he smelled.

Pink sewed itself to her cheeks as embarrassment raced through her. How could she be thinking of how nice someone smelled when she had no clue what their name was? It didn't feel right.

But she'd seen the boy from the first day of school four times in total, and each time she got closer and closer and closer to exploding. Though their eyes only met that first day, Caroline had been waiting for it to happen again.

She wanted that funny feeling his stare gave her again, so different from any other feeling on the planet. Like she was being wound up and uncoiled at the same time. Like she was finding stars in the middle of the day.

Like she was opening her eyes for the first time and finally seeing something worth looking at…something truly beautiful.

* * *

><p>Beer was horrible. Niklaus didn't know if he'd ever get used to the taste. He kept thinking it was like swallowing the bitterest of water, only instead of bringing nourishment, it was getting him wasted.<p>

During lunch that day Stefan had invited Niklaus to the back to school party. He'd accepted happily, lying to his mother when he arrived home that he was hanging out with a few friends. His younger brother Kol gave him the side-eye, but thankfully said nothing.

School was not nearly as bad as he had originally thought. Kol's rumours of cruel and unusual punishment dished out by both the staff and the students were quickly proven to be false. Niklaus had even managed to keep most admirers at bay.

Of course, there was the occasional flirty glance sent his way. Some girls were too forceful with their laughs when he told a joke, and some went so far as to _touch _him. But none of them caught his eye.

Well, except for that one girl.

Blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Perfection.

Her locker was just two away from his. Twice he'd been close enough to smell the fruity perfume she wore, hear the softness of her breathing.

An amateur artist, Niklaus had spent a few nights attempting to recreate her beauty on a piece of paper, but it never turned out the way he wanted it to. She was too angelic to be put on a page. His hands were no match for her natural appeal.

He'd been tempted to talk to her, but each time he opened his mouth, his ability to speak abandoned him. Her presence turned him into a fish on dry land, leaving him gaping and gasping for breath.

So, when he saw her at the party, standing all alone by the bonfire, he knew what he had to do—he had to approach her. He felt the need to speak to her, to know her name, to hear her voice, shoot through his veins like the best kind of poison. It could be the alcohol talking for him, but he was desperate to go over to her.

"That girl," he said before thinking. _No going back now, Niklaus_, he thought cynically. He looked at Stefan, ignoring the attentive stares from the other people in their small circle. "The one by the fire, who is she?"

Everyone turned their heads to see who he was talking about.

"Caroline Forbes." Stefan told him. "The blond wearing the red dress?"

Niklaus hadn't even noticed the dress, he'd been too busy staring at her sullen face. But now that Stefan had mentioned it, Niklaus could look at nothing else. She was absolutely stunning. The colour made her alabaster skin look like pure ivory.

"Yes," he breathed, trying, in vein, to calm down.

Tyler Lockwood smiled lasciviously. "Yeah, that's Caroline Forbes alright."

The way Tyler spoke sent a clear message to Niklaus: Tyler was interested. But if Niklaus had heard anything about the jock, it was that he had a fairly unpleasant reputation when it came to girls. Stefan had told him more than once of the speed with which he went through the attention thrown at him.

He felt sick just thinking about the girl—_Caroline_, what a name—and Tyler.

"You know her?" Damon Salvatore asked. "Elena here is her best friend," he added, grinning wickedly at the brunette by his side.

"Not really. Her locker's close to mine. I've seen her around. I was just wondering," he said with all the nonchalance he could muster.

He must be turning pink. Thank God it was dark outside.

"You should go talk to her," Stefan suggested. Niklaus almost inhaled his sip of beer. "She's always wanted to go to England. You could tell her all about it."

Elena cleared her throat loudly. "Tyler, you've been England, haven't you? You could go tell her."

The words slapped Niklaus across the face.

"Elena, do you really think Tyler's knowledge on England is a match for Klaus'?" Damon asked, cocking an eyebrow. A second later, he flinched and muttered _fuck, that hurt, Elena_ under his breath.

"_No_," she stressed, "but I know Tyler's been wanting to talk to her for a while. Now he's got some ammo."

"Elena, I don't need ammo," Tyler argued. He waved a hand around his face, "I've got this sucker. You can talk to her about England tonight, Klausy-boy, don't worry about me."

Niklaus didn't know Tyler well enough to hate him, but he found himself loathing the quarterback regardless. "_Thanks_," he said in full sarcastic mode. Stefan was the only one who laughed.

Elena opened her mouth as if she had some more objecting to do, but that alone was enough to get Niklaus walking briskly away from the group and towards the girl who'd been haunting his dreams since school began.

The bad thing about approaching someone you didn't know without _really _thinking it through beforehand was that when you actually reached them, you had nothing to talk about. And that's what Niklaus did. He got to the girl, felt the heat from the flames dancing in the bonfire, and couldn't think of a single word to say.

She was staring at him, her lips parted. They were painted pale pink, like rose petals. He wanted to kiss them, which was strange because at fifteen, he'd _never_ wanted to kiss a girl. Fifteen-year-old guys were supposed to be all about kissing girls, and imagining them naked, and imagining doing things to them while they were naked. But not Niklaus.

This girl brought out a different side of him. One he'd never thought existed.

"Hi," he said, surprised to find the powerful confidence in his voice. He went a little further, "I'm Niklaus."

He thought about putting his hand out for her to shake, but realised that would be a bit weird. He kept his arms by his sides.

"Caroline," she squeaked, and Niklaus could not help but compare her to a mouse. "Nice to meet you."

Smiling broadly, Niklaus watched her skin go the colour of her dress. "Caroline, the pleasure is all mine."

Finally, his etiquette lessons were paying off. Cool under pressure. He could do this.

"You're English," she said, not as a question, but as a statement of fact.

"I am, yes. You're American," he countered.

Her blush spread to her neck. "That I am. Nice observation."

They remain silent for a moment, and he wondered if maybe he'd lost her, but she startled him by speaking. "So, Niklaus, what brings you to America? Awesome name, by the way. Very old English."

A bubble of pride swelled in his chest. He'd hated his name for as long as he'd lived, but right in that moment, he was in love with it. "You can call me Klaus. Niklaus is too formal for my taste. I'm here because this is where my mother wanted to move after she split from my dad."

Niklaus blinked, mostly to himself. He'd not told anyone that. Two seconds in and this girl already had him spilling his secrets.

"Oh, that's not the most exciting of reasons," she said sadly. "My parents are divorced too."

He tried listening for any ounce of fake sympathy in her admission, but found none. She'd said the words almost as an afterthought.

"Two peas in a pod, aren't we?" He joked, his heart sparking when she giggled softly.

She nodded. "It appears we are."

Looking over, Niklaus saw Tyler staring at them blatantly. He turned back to Caroline and smiled again. "I think your locker is fairly close to mine."

"Is it now?"

"Yes. Two up on the right, if I'm not mistaken. I've seen you a couple of times." _And I've had to fight the urge to grab you and tell you all my hopes and dreams. _

Caroline didn't appear surprised. "I've seen you too," she confessed, biting her lip.

All Niklaus could think was, _she's seen me too! _

.1.

They'd been making small talk for close to an hour. He'd drained his beer somehow, hoping with each sip that his face didn't look as stupid as he felt it might.

Caroline was kind, and her laugh was to die for. Literally, he was thinking of going to war just for that sound.

She was his age, just a couple of months younger. In fact, her fifteenth birthday was approaching in the next month. He wondered if by then they'd be good enough friends for him to get her something and have her not think him an absolute creep.

"Are you friends with Stefan?" She asked suddenly. "I saw you come over from that group." Her eyes flitted briefly to where Tyler, Stefan, Damon, and that girl—Elena?—stood.

Niklaus rubbed his neck and smiled softly at the term "friend." Yes, he'd met people since school started up, but Jeremy and Stefan were still the only two he really considered _friends_. Too bad Jeremy was a 'good boy' and refused to come out tonight. "Yeah. He lives down the road from me. We met by accident one day when I was staring at his house."

_Way to _not _sound like an absolute creep_. He wanted to run away and hide, but soon tossed that thought out when Caroline giggled…_again_.

"You were staring at his house?"

"Have you seen that thing? It's huge!" He said, laughing all the while.

"I've seen it, yeah. Very big. So, what? Did he come out threatening to call the police?"

"No, actually. But he did say he had his hounds on standby."

"Wow, what an interesting way to make a friend," Caroline observed, running a finger down her chin. Then she smiled shyly. It took his breath away. "My mom's the sherif, though, so if you want to be my friend, don't stand outside my house. She might shoot you."

Niklaus wasn't sure she heard her right. Was that her small, girlish way of saying they were on their way to being friends?

"No warning?" He asked instead.

She shook her head, still wearing that shy smile. "No warning. Just _bang_!"

"Well, then," Niklaus said, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. "When I decide to take this acquaintanceship to the next level, I'll stay far away from your home."

Caroline's shy smile blossomed to coquettish. "Good. You dying would really put a damper on this whole _being friends_ thing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Cute, or not cute? Please review with your thoughts, it helps me write.

I'm not sure what'll happen next. I've got so many ideas for this that I need to sit down and properly organise them. No worries, though, I'll have the next one out by Friday.

Oh, and Klaus does not yet know that Elena is Jere's sister.

Until next week,

-LoveIsATemple


	3. First Time Alone

**A/N: **Sorry this is a day late, I really am. My friend turned 19 yesterday, and unfortunately I was given no time to edit and upload this.

Honestly though, all of you rock. Seriously. I can't even say how much; your amount of rockage is that extreme.

In case anyone is concerned about the ages of these guys, I just thought it would be interesting to explore them as high school sweethearts. I won't have them sleeping with each other yet, don't worry. They are a bit too innocent for that at the moment. But to be honest, when I was this age, everyone around me was dating. I always thought it didn't make sense because, really, when you're this young and underdeveloped, you're somewhat incapable of "falling in love" and making it stick. But this is Klaroline. They are their own breed of romance.

Okay, heavy rambling over. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Best friends, ex-friends til the end,<em>

_Better off as lovers, _

_And not the other way around."_

_Bang The Doldrums | Fall Out Boy (Infinity On High)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Like You, But Love Me Anyway (AKA: First Time Alone)<strong>

She felt ridiculous walking through the halls of Mystic Falls high in nothing but a skimpy, wet shirt and a too-short skirt. Sweat and rain water ran down her chest. There was a clear wet patch beneath her sports bra. Laundry was going to be a chore when she got home.

Why she let Elena talk her into trying out for cheerleading was beyond her.

_It'll be so much fun! _She'd said to the blond last weekend. And who was Caroline Forbes to turn down "fun?"

Of course, there was the small detail that Caroline had absolutely no flexibility whatsoever. No matter how hard she tried—and no matter how long Elena sat on her back—she could not get her legs into the proper split position. She didn't even know what a backbend was, or have the strength to allow a girl to stand on her _shoulders_. She would have to phone April tomorrow to apologise for dropping her on her ass.

Elena was huffing and puffing next to her, the pretty red and white of her uniform spattered in mud. She frowned at Caroline. "I don't know why it had to rain _right at that fucking moment_. Couldn't those damn clouds have waited just a few more seconds until they decided to piss all over our heads? I hate mud and now I kinda hate Vicki."

Despite her attempts to hold it in, Caroline let a small giggle escape. Her brunette best friend did have a flare for the dramatics.

Elena's frown only deepened. "Oh, don't laugh at me, missy—" Caroline straightened her face immediately "—At least there's a reason Vicki dropped me. She had water in her eyes and lost her balance. Your shoulders are just too damn bony to hold anyone."

Demonstrating what she meant, Elena pinched Caroline's too-damn-bony-shoulders. They both watched as her creamy skin turned pink.

Everyone always teased Caroline about how skinny she was. She was always cold, never all that hungry, and always complained about clothes not fitting her because they were too big. Size _double-zero_ hung loose on her.

She'd only just begun to embrace how small her body was.

Never would she have boobs as big as Elena, and that was fine. She'd never fit into skinny jeans because her hips were too tiny, and she didn't care. She'd never get to buy those fancy bras with the lace and bows, and boy was she perfectly a-okay with that. Too much money, too fancy, and, despite what Elena said, no one else would be seeing it.

"You know I'm terrible with sporty things, Elena. Why'd you ask me to tryout?" Caroline asked as they wandered the hallways. It was Saturday and the school seemed eerily quiet. Barren, even.

Elena shrugged. "Vicki asked me to ask you," she explained meekly, her eyes downcast.

_Bullshit_. "Vicki Donovan hates me. Must I remind you of that time last year when I accidentally let it slip that she got chlamydia?" Even as she said it, Caroline flushed with embarrassment.

"You didn't let it slip. Carly Jones overheard you and her talking about it. She's always been jealous of Vick, and that was her perfect opportunity to get the upper hand."

"Elena, this isn't the point! Why did you ask me?" Caroline repeated the question, but she already knew the answer.

Two words: Tyler Lockwood.

Did Elena think Caroline hadn't seen the football team having their tryouts right next to them? Did she think Caroline was blind to the horny, hormonal stares being sent her way from the quarterback himself?

Elena, she realised, had a horrible pokerface. "Because…" she faltered, nearly tripping over her own feet as they went around a corner.

Sighing, Caroline rubbed her temples. She was getting really tired of this conversation, especially when her supposed best friend seemed impervious to her demands that she quit trying to hook her up with the mayor's son.

Tyler needed to find himself someone else to lust over, and he needed to find that someone else soon.

"We've talked about this, Elena. I'm not comfortable with it," Caroline said.

"Oh, Care! Why won't you go out with him?" She whined, kicking at a locker like a child. The sound of banging metal cascaded around them.

"Why do you want me to go out with him so badly?"

"He's sweet," Elena suggested, but even she didn't sound convinced.

"He's a whore."

"But he's super into you."

"He's _super into_ just about every girl he meets. I don't want to date him. Why won't you let this go?" And Caroline really wanted an answer this time.

Elena stopped walking and so did Caroline. "Ugh! The real question is why don't you want to go out with him? He's Tyler-Fucking-Lockwood!"

"I know who he is! That's why I don't want anything to do with him," Caroline stated, standing just a bit taller. It felt good to be the one yelling.

"Come on, there must be some reason. You liked him for so long. What changed all of a sudden?" Elena implored. Then her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Caroline didn't think she'd ever seen her look as shocked as she did in that moment. "It's not that new guy, is it? The one everyone's drooling over?"

"What?" Caroline spluttered, completely caught off guard. "No!" And even though there was a small part of her feeling giddy because maybe—just maybe—Elena was right, she refused to listen to it. She wasn't even fifteen years old for crying out loud. Boys shouldn't matter to her, to either of them. At all.

"Are you sure?" Elena jabbed her elbow into her side.

Trying really hard not to roll her eyes (and failing rather miserably), Caroline shoved that spark of giddiness deep, deep down and faced Elena. "I am positive," she said. "Okay, now that we've got that covered, let's go get changed."

For once in her life, Elena seemed keep quiet as they began walking towards the girls' changing room. Caroline assumed she was plotting some new scheme to get Tyler and her together, but was glad she was kind enough to keep them to herself for the time being.

"Oh, shoot!" Caroline halted her steps and snapped her fingers. "I forgot something in my locker."

"Go," Elena said. "I'll meet you outside when you're done getting dressed."

Although it was odd to see Elena so despondent, she was happy to be going to her locker alone. One could only handle so much Gilbert in a day.

"Okay, thanks, Elena." She didn't know why it sounded like an apology, but Elena looked sad and Caroline thought perhaps _she_ had something to do with that sad look. "I'll see you in a minute?"

"Yeah, of course. Go, Care. America's Next Top Model is on tonight. I don't wanna miss it."

.1.

"Come on, you stupid thing!" Caroline scowled at her locker. She'd been using them for nearly four years and she'd never had a problem. Until now, of course. She twisted and turned the lock again, but nothing happened. "You suck!" She spat, realising how crazy she sounded screaming at an inanimate object.

"You know, that poor thing has feelings. He probably doesn't appreciate you shouting at him."

Caroline jumped back, her hand gripping her chest. Her heart beat erratically into her ribcage. They may have only spoken once before, but she would recognise that voice anywhere. Soft and confident, beautiful and exotic.

Shakily, she turned her head and saw him leaning against his own locker. His legs were crossed at the ankle and he wore all black. Somehow the colour brought out his magnificent blue eyes. Water dripped from his curly hair to the squeaky-clean hallway.

She shook her head in embarrassment. "Klaus, hi. You just saw me berating my locker. Wonderful."

With a gorgeous smile that showed off his dimples—he had dimples, how had she not seen those yesterday?—Klaus kicked off his locker and came behind Caroline. His breath hit the back of her neck in heady waves, eliciting a smattering of goosebumps on her skin. Goodness, he smelled nice.

She shook her head again.

"I can help, if you like," he offered, the scent of minty gum assaulting her nostrils. If he came any closer, she'd burst into flames.

"Um…no…I can…do it," she stuttered. _Get a grip, Caroline. He's just a guy. What were you just saying to yourself about them not being important? _Oh, hell, she was such a hypocrite.

Klaus chuckled and it sounded so sweet that Caroline had to turn around to see what his face looked like when he laughed. Heaven, it looked like heaven.

In an attempt to act calm, Caroline cocked an eyebrow and willed her blush to disappear. It didn't listen. "Did you come here just to make fun of my disability to open lockers?"

"No, I know the ease with which you can open lockers. I've seen you do it nearly every day."

"Then why are you here?" She asked, actually curious. He wasn't watching her with the cheerleaders, was he? Because he should just shoot her now if that was the case. What if he had seen her collapse with April? Did she have mud on the back of her skirt?

He smirked. "I came to see you. Why else would I be here?"

Caroline's blush spread to her toes. He was teasing her, but it wasn't malicious. She actually admired his quick wit. It meant he was clever, and she liked clever.

"Why are you really here?" She breathed, suppressing a giggle.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, pressing a hand to his sternum as if she had just stabbed him in the chest. Caroline smiled and shook her head, the wet strands of hair atop her head brushing her cold neck. "Alright, I admit it. Stefan was trying out for the football team and asked me to come. Seeing you was just a bonus."

Was he flirting with her? It kind of sounded like he was flirting her.

Was she flirting back?

"I'm sure it was," she countered, enjoying the thrills sparking inside her belly.

Klaus surveyed her. His eyes went from the tip of her ponytail to the points of her tennis shoes. "You look a bit wet."

"It _is _raining outside. You're a bit wet yourself."

"Mm," he agreed. "But I'm wearing black. It's concealed better."

"You're literally dripping on the floor. Your clothing choice has done nothing to hide the fact that you're soaked."

"You're dripping too. More than me, I think."

Caroline looked down at the cheerleading uniform that didn't quite fit and saw the droplets of water sliding down her legs. "Okay," she acquiesced, "that's probably true."

The pair stood in silence for a few moments. Thankfully it wasn't awkward. The last time Caroline was alone with a guy was last year at some party Elena had dragged her to. It didn't help that "Lorenzo, but you can call me Enzo" was one of the most popular students in school. She'd tripped over her tongue the entire time and even now, a year later, she couldn't look him in the eye without her gut twisting.

"You've got Spencer for English, right?" Klaus asked suddenly. Caroline must have looked confused because he coughed into his fist and explained, "Stefan told me."

"Oh…okay," she mumbled nervously. Why would Stefan tell him? Unless maybe he asked? _Of course he didn't ask, stupid. What would Klaus be doing with your schedule? Stefan was probably just chattering on about it. He does like to talk. _"It was either someone told you, or you were stalking me. I'm glad it's not the latter."

She wanted to pound her head into her locker. That was lame, even for her. But this guy did funny things to her. It was like she couldn't think properly when he was around, but at the same time she had never felt more grounded.

Thankfully, Klaus laughed. His eyes squinted gorgeously when he laughed. She wanted to take a picture of it.

_Stop now, Caroline. You're acting like an idiot. _

"I'm not really into the whole stalking business. It doesn't seem very profitable unless your goal in life is to get arrested," he retorted with a grin. He needed to stop smiling at her if he wanted her full attention. "But anyway," he continued, "I was asking because I've got her too and we've got to do this silly project. To be honest, I'm not all that great at creative writing projects, but Stefan tells me you're brilliant."

_Brilliant!_ He thought she was brilliant. Well, Stefan thought she was brilliant. But he'd told Klaus, who seemed inclined to believe Mr. Salvatore.

_Act calm, Caroline. Don't let him know you're barely able to keep yourself upright. _"Do you need help with the project?" She asked, hoping he didn't hear the quiver in her voice. Though she doubted he hadn't.

"Not help necessarily—" _Damn. _"—but maybe we could get together sometime and bounce ideas off each other. You can tell me if you think I'm going to completely fail."

"You want to get together?" She asked stupidly. "I…I mean, to work on the project?"

Klaus shrugged casually. "I don't see why not. It wouldn't hurt."

"Unless you steal my idea."

"Unless I steal your idea," he agreed, smirking. "But I wouldn't do that. I'm an honourable man."

_Boy!_ She wanted to shout. _You're an honourable _boy_! _

Gah, why was she acting like such an awe-struck fool all of a sudden? She'd denied Tyler Lockwood, but the minute this attractive British guy came into the picture, she wanted the attention and all of its baggage.

_Fourteen, you're fourteen! _She reminded herself in a desperate attempt to get a grip on her haywire thoughts. Because right now, all she could see in the forefront of her mind was her future with this adolescent boy.

Kids, a house, a loving relationship that gave and never took. His lips on hers, his hands on her cheeks. A ring on her finger.

_No, no, NO. Stop it, now. _

"Okay, I don't see why not." Damn it, she'd meant to say no.

Klaus' smile spread to his ears. She couldn't even see his eyes anymore. "Great, that's wonderful. I'll see you on Monday and we can maybe sort out a time and place?"

"Sure," she mumbled. What was the point in going back on her answer now? Besides, she really wanted to spend more time with Klaus. Even if she didn't _want _to want to spend more time with him.

"Okay, cool. I've gotta go. Stefan's been waiting for me."

Caroline said something that hopefully sounded like a goodbye and then watched unblinkingly as his black-clad body—still dribbling water on the floor—drifted out of sight.

Turning back to her locker, Caroline tried the combination again, thanking the Lord when it finally opened for her.

"Stupid thing," she muttered. "This is all your fault."

* * *

><p>Stefan was waiting patiently just outside the front doors to the school, umbrella in hand. He frowned playfully when Niklaus approached.<p>

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I got sidetracked."

"By what?"

_By whom, actually_. "Locker wouldn't open."

Stefan slapped him on the shoulder. "You're going to have to either get that thing fixed or learn to open it properly."

"Yeah, yeah," Niklaus said, brushing the spot where Stefan's hand had hit him.

The two began their walk home. Niklaus refused Stefan's offer of the umbrella. He enjoyed the rain. The splattering of water reminded him of England.

"You're smiling," Stefan noticed. "Like, a lot. It hurts my eyes."

"I'm happy," Niklaus defended.

"What about?"

Looking up at the sky, Niklaus grinned wider. "Everything." _Caroline._

She'd said yes. She'd agreed to work with him on the project. It was probably the lamest excuse ever, but he wasn't exactly a pro at getting girls to see him outside of when they absolutely had to. And she'd said _yes_.

He didn't know what she'd done to him. Cast a spell maybe? Whatever it was, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was popping up everywhere. In his dreams, his drawings. Kol wouldn't stop badgering him. His brother was convinced he was on drugs, which Niklaus couldn't deny, not really. Seeing her was like jamming a needle in his arm and injecting the sweetest of honey. He looked at Caroline through a pinhole.

Unlike when Elijah was his age and had met his quote-unquote _soulmate_, Niklaus knew better than to be irrational and idiotic. He was too young to consider having a relationship with this girl, even if all he wanted was to kiss her and touch her and buy her things.

For now, he'd settle for friendship. For helping each other with homework and for seeing random films when they came out in cinema.

He was going to be smart about this. He'd have to be, because if he didn't know any better, he'd have already convinced himself he was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Love it, hate it? Got anymore firsts you'd like to see? Don't be afraid to tell me!

If any of you are following my story _The Devil and His Playmate_, I have exciting news for you! I'm almost done writing the second part and it should be out by the end of the month.

Anyway, thanks for tuning in. And thanks for reviewing (I love how much you guys already hate and love some characters) and following and favouriting! Can I just say that you are the absolute greatest people? I swear you are.

Until next week (hopefully),

-LoveIsATemple


	4. First Phone Call

**A/N: **I'm just going to take this time to say thank you to every single one of you. Writing is so much more fun when you've got such a lovely audience. This chapter may suck, but I do hope you aren't too put off by it.

To the guest who suggested Klaus stop Tyler from raping Caroline, I can't help but wonder if you've read the books? Because something extremely similar happens between Stefan, Elena, and Tyler in the first one and while I can tell you now I won't be recreating it for this, L.J. Smith writes the scene amazingly well. So if you want that kind of thing, grab the first book in the series and exchange Stefan and Elena's names for Klaus and Caroline.

Anyway, thanks again and please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I've been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear,<em>

_'Cause that's jut who I am this week."_

_Sugar, We're Goin' Down | Fall Out Boy (From Under the Cork Tree)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Wasn't Actually In Love... (AKA: First Phone Call)<strong>

He twirled the pen in his hand absently as he stared at the unfolded piece of paper on his desk.

_Call me, _

_Caroline_

Yesterday—the Monday they were supposed plan a meet up to work on the English project—she'd been in such a rush to get home that they hadn't gotten the chance to discuss when they'd get together. So, he'd quickly asked for her number and was pleasantly surprised when she produced an already-scribbled-on sticky-note from her pocket.

"I thought this would help," she'd said, smiling at him. How many times had he drawn those perfect bow lips in the past weeks? "I usually have my phone on me, so don't worry about when you're calling. Just make sure it's before midnight. My mom's a bit crazy when it comes to phone usage past twelve."

Then she'd walked through the doors and out of sight.

It was currently Tuesday afternoon. School had finished an hour ago. His mother was downstairs making some vile thing that would probably end up burning the house down. Or corroding it into the ground. Kol and Rebekah were in their rooms, both listening to completely different types of music. He wasn't entirely sure which was listening to Taylor Swift and which was blasting Louis Armstrong.

Jeremy had invited him over for dinner that evening, thankfully. He was getting tired of being stuck in this house all the time, taste testing his mother's horrendous attempts at cooking. And he had yet to see where the Gilbert boy lived. Stefan was already there and Niklaus couldn't deny that he was excited.

Having friends was such a strange thing. Back in England, people had admired him simply because he was fairly attractive and had a rich father. The minute they realised he wasn't all that good-looking and when they discovered his father was actually a crook, they stopped caring. They'd only ever wanted to be around him because his name was Niklaus Mikaelson, not because they too legitimately enjoyed discussing the differences between crocodiles and alligators.

Virginia brought him something he didn't believe existed: a home. A real, _this place is mine _home. Complete with boys his age who were fascinated by his knowledge on reptiles, and one girl whose dusty rose blush sent sweat to his every pore.

A knock on his door brought him out of his own head. He turned and saw his little sister halfway in his room. Satchmo had ceased his melodic crooning.

"Can I help you?" He asked finally, Rebekah's presence impossibly making him more nervous about phoning Caroline.

Gracefully, Bekah sauntered into the room and plopped on his bed, her hands gripping the edge of his black-coated mattress. "I'm bored," she whined. "And Kol won't shut off that horrible music."

Niklaus laughed and nodded. "I can't do anything about that. He's entitled to listen to whatever he wants. As for being bored, do your homework and I assure your boredom will dissipate."

"What sort of advice is that, Nik?"

"It's the advice I'm giving my ten-year-old sister. Not doing your fifth grade level schoolwork really won't help you get anything other than a gold star in procrastination," he teased.

Rebekah did not look amused, so he shut up and let her lie on his bed while he stared at the note a bit more.

He should just call her. It shouldn't be hard. Definitely not _this _hard. She'd had the sticky-note pre-made, for Christ's sake. She obviously wanted him to have her number. Why wasn't he swallowing his fear and getting on with it?

Oh, but how he feared rejection. His father never loved him, so why should anyone else? Why should someone as beautiful and fantastic as Caroline Forbes ever give him the time of day? Especially when Tyler Lockwood was so keen on gaining her attention as well.

"What's that thing in your hand?" Rebekah asked from behind him. He jumped at her proximity. "Is that a girl's mobile number? Do you have a girlfrie—"

"Stop, Bekah," Niklaus demanded, his heart leaping about against his ribcage at the insinuation. "She's just a friend I need to call about a stupid project."

His little sister did not look very convinced. She raised an eyebrow and stuck her hand to her hip. "Why haven't called her yet? Is she pretty, this Caroline? Are you _nervous_?"

God, he hoped Bekah couldn't see the reddening of his cheeks and neck. "_No_," he stressed, but yes, yes, yes. He was buzzing with nerves. Pinpricks of fright pinched his skin, he was so desperately on edge.

"So she isn't pretty, or you're not nervous?"

"She's gorgeous," he said without thinking. Clearing his throat, he continued, "but no, I'm not nervous."

"Call her, then. Right now." Bekah stood next to him, her arms crossed. She would not move, he knew, until he agreed.

But even thinking about calling Caroline with Bekah so near made his throat close. "Must you be in here for the duration of the call?"

Bekah scoffed. "Wow, do you sound posh when you talk like that. To answer your question, no, I don't have to be here. But I've never seen you get choked up about a girl before. Elijah thinks your gay because you seem to have zipped through life without ever having something as simple as a _crush_."

"Elijah thinks I'm _gay_?" Niklaus spluttered. "I'm only fifteen! Sorry I don't fantasise about shagging every girl I see."

Crinkling her nose at his foul language, Rebekah went back to his bed. He followed her with his wide eyes. "Relax, I don't think your gay. Elijah does. And he's not here, so who cares what he thinks. But now I know the truth! You're in love."

There was no doubt in his mind she couldn't see his blush now. "Slow down, little sister. I've only ever talked to the girl a couple of times. Don't start planning the wedding yet."

"Mum'll be pleased," she went on, ignoring him.

"Pleased with what? The fact that I've found some bird to help me with my English homework?"

"If that's all she is…"

"That's all she is." _Lies, lies, lies. _He may or may not have had a dream last night that may or may not have included Caroline Forbes wearing a white dress.

"I don't believe you," Rebekah said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Niklaus sighed. "You don't have to. But please, leave."

"Will you call her?"

"Maybe."

"I won't leave unless you promise to call the minute I step into that hall."

"Are you sure you're only ten? You sound like you could negotiate for MI6."

Bekah smiled and slid off the bed. "I'll take that as a compliment," she decided, heading for the door. "Promise me, though."

He held his hands up in casual submission, but giant moths had begun attacking his insides. "Fine, fine. I promise."

"Yay!" She exclaimed, actually clapping her hands. What was he getting himself into? "Okay, I'll leave you to it." And with that, she left.

He heard her skip down the hallway, pause in front of Kol's room long enough to yell at him for his foul taste in music, and then listened for the faint slam of her door. Looking over the note in his hand one more time, he decided to go for it. No thinking, no backing down, just doing.

Niklaus grabbed his mobile and quickly typed in the numbers. Without blinking, he pressed _call_ and brought the phone to his ear.

Blood shouted against his skull as the ringing began.

* * *

><p>"You'll be safe?" Her mother asked, pinning the gold Sheriff badge above her left breast pocket.<p>

Caroline was already out the door, backpack full of clothes in hand. She turned back. "Of course, mom. It's just Elena's. Bonnie's going to be there too. So is Jeremy. And Stefan. And, get this, even Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert!"

"Ha ha, Caroline. Your sarcastic wit never fails to amuse me. You know I worry about you."

Yes, Caroline knew. It didn't entirely make sense to her. This town was small and nothing ever happened in it, let alone anything dangerous. The last crime she remembered was over a year ago and it involved a bunch of high school idiots who'd gotten caught stealing a bottle of cheap wine from the local liquor store in the middle of the day.

"I know, mom," she mumbled. "You don't need to. I'm safe."

"No," the sheriff said, her hand hovering over her gun. "You're fourteen. Call me when you get there and don't forget to thank the Gilbert's for letting you stay the night."

"Yes, mother."

Caroline started walking, her purple skirt billowing around her hips in the September breeze. There was a hidden bitterness to her footsteps. When her parents divorced, her mother had picked up extra shifts at the department because they needed the money. But then she had gotten the newly opened sheriff's position a few months ago. They got her night and day. Caroline was almost an afterthought.

Trees whistled as she walked the short distance to the Gilbert's. She bunched her coat around her, trying to dispel the ugly thoughts of her mother overcrowding her mind.

But the only other thing to think about was Klaus, and he hadn't called her.

Maybe she was being needy or petty by expecting him to have already phoned, but there was something about this boy that would not allow her to forget him. Not even for a minute. Alongside every conversation, every minute flicker of a thought, was the picture of his smile.

Giddiness sparked through her just imagining those lips. And that voice. And those eyes…

"_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy,_

_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality." _

Caroline's hand flew to her chest in surprise as the familiar song played through the crappy speaker on her phone. She watched a murder of crows fly away from their branch in annoyance, their flapping wings coating the already dismal sky in feathery black.

Reaching into her back pocket, Caroline pulled out her phone and checked the screen. She didn't recognise the number.

_Klaus_ was her immediate guess, however foolish a guess it might be, and she felt her tongue dry up as she pressed _answer_.

"Hello?" She breathed, a cloud of smoke floating out of her mouth.

"Caroline?"

_Klaus._ It was him. He'd called. She didn't even care how stupid and irrational her happiness was, she could chide herself for it later. For the moment, all she wanted to do was spill all of her fourteen-year-old secrets to the boy on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Klaus. Yeah, it's me…Caroline." She slapped her forehead. Only she could make the conversation awkward before it even began.

"Ah, wonderful," he said, and she could have sworn his voice shook. "I was calling to ask about a time. For the project."

"Right, yeah, the project. I was hoping we could get together as soon as possible," she blurted. "It's due in a week and it's the first major project of the year. I want to get a good start." _And I really want to see you_.

There was a pause and she worried that maybe the call had dropped, but then she heard him breathing. Shallow, steady breaths. She wondered if he still smelled like mint.

"I can do tomorrow, if that works for you?" He sounded hopeful, and her heart swelled against her wishes.

Part of her still wanted to switch her emotions off. She was young, he was young. Together they'd be a nightmare. A hormonal nightmare.

It could only end badly. Elena said the first one always did.

She wasn't ready for it. Not for the commitment or the kisses or the heartbreak. Her head was shouting at her to stay in the shallow end. Dip her toes in and be done with it. Be done with _him _and all the ludicrous thoughts he inspired.

But that other part—that other part was already drowning.

Elena's house got closer and closer as she walked, holding the phone to her head like a lifeline. She closed her eyes. "I can do tomorrow too."

**...but I felt a sort of tender curiosity**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **It's short, I know. But did anyone catch whose house these lovely people are headed to?

If you want, leave a review telling me what you want to see and/or what you thought.

Til next time,

-LoveIsATemple


	5. First Time Elena Understands

**A/N: **I can't sleep and it was bugging me that I hadn't gotten this out to you yet, so, here you go. I do sincerely hope you all enjoy it!

And to anyone who is worried, _do not worry_; these guys are going to end up happy. There will be no major conflict, I promise :) It might seem a bit angst-ridden now, but that'll get cleared up soon enough.

Oh, and I totally forgot to mention that the title of the last one-shot was a line from _The Great Gatsby_. Thanks, F. Scott Fitzgerald. Title of this is a Bo Burnham song.

Thank you so, so much for all the love and support of this small thing. I adore you all!

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, editor, I'm undeniable."<em>

_Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes | Fall Out Boy (Folie à deux)_

* * *

><p><strong>We Think We Know You (AKA First Time Elena Understands)<strong>

"Ugh, I don't know why my mom allowed Jeremy to have his loser friends over here," Elena groaned as soon as Caroline stepped over the threshold and into the Gilbert's expansive home.

Caroline, still reeling with delight from her short phone conversation with Klaus, bobbed her head in agreement, though she wasn't really paying attention to Elena's grumbles. Not even an unhappy Elena could bring her down.

"…I mean, I've got you and Bonnie here. We made plans first! I don't mind Stefan, but some other guy's coming as well. I'm mad at my mom. She's lucky she and dad are still are work, otherwise I might have yelled at her," Elena continued, oblivious to Caroline's clear disinterest.

Reaching into her pocket, Caroline pulled out her phone. Elena stopped speaking. "Am I boring you?" The petty brunette raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

Caroline tried really, really hard to not roll her eyes. "I need to call my mom," she explained, and, thankfully, Elena dropped her eyebrow. She led Caroline through to the kitchen and pointed to a chair.

"Sit," Elena commanded in only the way she could. "You can use the house phone. We don't have good signal here."

Obliging, Caroline sat in the proffered chair. She drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for Elena to get her the phone, trying to ignore the buzzing sensation thrumming beneath her skin. She felt as if someone had stuck her fork in a socket. Electricity sparked wildly inside of her. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable. It was new and different and almost sickening, but she _liked _it.

Speaking to Klaus for those few minutes on her way here had left her feeling thrilled and thoroughly confused.

Thrilled because his voice, drifting through her ears and down her spine, was like a magical spell. Caroline never really understood why girls were so obsessed with British accents, but listening to Klaus…it was like he had her. _Had her_, had her. All her attention was on him when he spoke. His accent weaved powerful magic and she was nothing but a mere mortal, forced to succumb to his every demand.

And she was confused. So, so confused.

What was this boy doing to her? He was making her go crazy. She was acting like a complete imbecile. Running on a loop in her head were the words _you're fourteen, you're fourteen, you're fourteen, _but she was starting to suspect that she'd stopped listening the second he'd come up to her at that party a few nights ago.

Who cared if she was fourteen? Teenagers dated all the time, didn't they?

But then again, she'd seen what dating at a young age had done to some of the other students in their school. Vicki Donovan thought she'd found a good guy to date when she was a freshman. First boyfriend, first kiss, first everything.

Nine weeks later, he'd leaked a stream of images online after she'd told him she wasn't so sure they should be seeing each other.

Two _years_ later and Vicki was still known as the School Slut. She didn't seem to mind. If anything, she took the name as a challenge and had been trying to live up to it ever since.

Matt, her younger brother and one of Caroline's friends, was almost as hurt as his sister when the scandal broke. He'd vowed to never touch a girl before he'd decided he wanted to marry her.

Caroline didn't want what Vicki got. She didn't want everyone staring at her as she walked the halls, knowing looks of disgust and teenage desire on their faces just because she trusted someone when she was young.

She didn't want her mom worrying about her anymore than she already did.

She didn't want Elena to lecture her, nor did she want Tyler's angry, lustful eyes directed at her.

She didn't want to have to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

Klaus—he was special. Not because she thought he was, but because everyone else _knew _he was. He had the cool accent and the stories taken from another land—another world. People listened when he talked to them. Girls draped their arms around his shoulders when he smiled at them.

Who was she to him? A study buddy? A friend of a friend?

If she gave into her hormone-driven feelings, she'd be setting herself up for disappointment. She'd been let down enough in her life to know that she couldn't handle feeling that way again.

But then again…the overwhelming commotion rioting up inside of her, telling her to throw caution to the wind and allow the sea of emotions to swallow up, was getting bigger and bigger. And she was so tempted to listen, to really allow herself to drown.

"Here you go." Elena came into the kitchen, blocky phone in hand. "Bon's in the other room. We're about to paint our nails, so come in when you're ready."

Pushing away all thoughts about Klaus and how confusing her life had become in the mere days since he entered it, Caroline smiled and took the phone. "Thanks, Elena. I'll be out in a minute."

Elena nodded, her eyes roaming Caroline as if the blonde were some dissected frog she had to study. "Are you okay?" She asked, actual concern shining in her dark brown eyes.

The question seemed unprecedented, but her friend's face was strained with worry. Caroline didn't know where it came from, this strange, anxious look, but she decided she didn't like it.

"I'm fine," she assured Elena, who didn't waver in the slightest. "I promise."

What was going on?

After a few moments of nothing happening, Caroline asked, "Are _you _okay?"

"Um, I don't know," Elena said, her eyes downcast. She shuffled on her feet uncomfortably before meeting Caroline's gaze once more. "Tyler asked about you earlier."

_And the source of the smell reveals itself_. "What did he want?" Caroline couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Tyler was beginning to cross all sorts of lines. He should have gotten the hint by now.

"He said he's getting tired of waiting around for you," Elena sighed. She rubbed her forehead as if she were trying to will the minuscule creases beginning to mar her skin away.

Caroline groaned. "Then he's going to be forever exhausted because I am not interested in him."

"Caroline—"

"No, stop it, please. I don't want to talk about Tyler tonight. I want to have fun with my two best friends. Can we not do this right now?" Caroline pleaded. "I promise, I'll clear up everything with you later, but just not now."

Elena scrunched her nose, but it didn't look like she was angry. She just looked tired. "He's really going crazy over this, Caroline. It's almost scary to hear him talk about you. He says that every time he tries approaching you, you find some way to brush him off."

"I don't know how to clue him in," Caroline admitted. "He is a scary guy. He's huge too. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side."

"I'll teach you how to let a guy down easy."

Caroline scoffed. "Thanks, Elena. You're a doll."

"I know," Elena agreed with a self-satisfied grin, the weight that accompanied Tyler's name vanishing. "I'll leave you to call your mom. See you in a minute, Caroline."

Punching in her mother's cell number, Caroline brought the phone to ear. She smiled at Elena's retreating form. "See ya."

.1.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat in a circle on the living room floor, their toes glistening with polish. Caroline had never been into girly activities such as nail painting, but a very pretty shade of blue caught her eye and she couldn't resist. Magazines littered the floor surrounding them, but Caroline ignored them and instead read the book she had brought.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie gasped. Caroline and Elena tore their attention away from their reading material and waited patiently for Bonnie to continue her exclamation. "Guess who's got a crush on the new kid!"

Heat spread instantaneously over Caroline's cheeks. But no, no one knew. _She _didn't even know. Not really.

Putting down her magazine, Elena gripped Bonnie's arm. "Who?"

Gosh, her friends were such gossips. They'd make amazing suburban housewives one day. Though, yes, Caroline really want to find out who Bonnie was talking about as well.

Bonnie giggled and leaned in close, her voice a whispered hiss, "My sources tell me that apparently Hayley Marshall has been keeping a close eye on him."

A cloud of dread hung over Caroline as she heard that name. _Hayley Marshall? _

"Isn't she dating someone?" Elena asked dubiously.

Bonnie shook her head and that cloud started sprinkling horror. "Nope. Broke up over the summer. The prettiest girl in our grade has got the hots for the British guy. People expect them to be dating pretty soon."

Bonnie spoke with such conviction that Caroline herself nearly believed all she said. Who could turn down Hayley Marshall? Elena had always been jealous of Hayley because she was just that one step up from her in everything. Looks, boys, and even grades. She was smart, pretty, and she always got what she wanted.

There was no way in hell Klaus would ever choose her over Hayley.

_Then stop thinking about him. Stop it. He'll be the guy you help with English and nothing more. Let it go. Let _him _go. _

"You've been talking to Klaus, haven't you, Care?" Caroline whipped her head up and locked eyes with Elena. "Does he like her too?"

"How would I know?" She snapped, wincing the moment the words left her mouth. "Sorry, sorry. You know I hate gossip."

Elena and Bonnie both burst out laughing.

Caroline frowned at them, her eyebrows clinching together. "What's so funny?"

"You," Elena gasped. "I've never seen you get so snappy before. I'm used to your sarcasm, but that was plain old aggression there."

About to respond, Caroline crossed her arms and opened her mouth, but clamped her jaw shut as the sound of the doorbell clanging sounded around the room.

"Ugh," Elena grumbled, standing up. She teetered on her heels to the bottom of the staircase and lifted her neck. "Stefan! Jeremy! Your other friend is here!"

"Let him in, then!" Caroline heard Jeremy shout down.

With an exaggerated huff, Elena whisked around and faced the door. She reached out her newly manicured hand and twisted the doorknob.

Caroline's jaw nearly dropped open. Elena gasped. Bonnie was reading her magazine, oblivious to the sight before them.

Standing in the doorway of the Gilbert's house was one very chipper-looking Klaus Mikaelson. He held in his hands an assortment of comic books and CD's. His eyes widened when he saw who had opened the door.

"Elena…?" He said, baffled.

The girl in question, Caroline saw from behind, placed a hand on her hip. "So, you're the 'cool' new friend he won't shut up about?"

The bafflement fell away from Klaus' features and his lips pulled into that smirk Caroline was beginning to have dreams about. He still hadn't seen her, thankfully. She was sure her body was on fire and that would not be an okay thing for him to behold.

"And you're the sister he won't stop complaining about," he fired back quickly. Oh, how she admired his wit.

Elena hobbled to the side and motioned for Klaus to come in. "It's cold, get in. Jeremy and Stefan are upstairs, if you wanna go up." Closing the door, Elena turned her attention to Caroline and Bonnie. "Or, you can come say hi to your locker buddy."

Slamming her eyes shut for the briefest of moments, Caroline sent a prayer to whoever was listening, asking that she could just die right then and there. When she was finished asking for her morbid blessing, she looked up and saw Klaus' blue eyes staring at her. He waved with the tips of his fingers, shuffling the books in his hands a bit when they threatened to fall.

_Just, kill me. Right now! _She cried inwardly. Of course, nothing happened.

"Caroline, hello," he said, sounding absolutely casual.

"Yeah," she croaked. Why couldn't she be normal and talk with a steady voice? "Hi, Klaus. Nice to see you."

He smiled at her, his dimples…dimpling. "I was just thinking of texting you a time for our meet up tomorrow."

Was it just her, or did her face get even more hot? She tried desperately to ignore Elena's shocked expression. "Oh, well, it's a good thing I'm here. Elena tells me the cell service in this house is horrible."

"Uh, yeah," Elena mumbled almost incoherently. "It's pretty awful."

Klaus moved a step closer to Caroline. She jumped up, knocking over a bottle of nail varnish in the process.

"How does twelve sound? We can meet by the school. They've got benches outside we can use," he suggested, inching forward again.

Caroline swallowed against the unease rising in her throat. She burned everywhere. It was like he was stalking his prey, and she was just the small gazelle unable to get away fast enough.

_What about Hayley? _She thought as he moved again.

There were definitely other people in the room. Caroline was vaguely aware that both Bonnie and Elena were watching the exchange between her and Klaus, but it was as if they were completely alone. It was just him and just her, like nothing else existed. And she wanted to stay like that forever.

"Um…right. Twelve?" Caroline squeaked, trying to stall.

Klaus nodded in confirmation.

"She can do it," Elena piped in, her voice carrying over the silence like the clanging of cymbals.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed, silently thanking Elena for the save, even if everything suddenly felt colder. "I can do it."

Rumbling footsteps trampled down the stairs before Klaus could speak again. Jeremy poked his head over the bannister. He spied Klaus and frowned at him.

"Come on up, Klaus. You can talk to pretty girls tomorrow at school," Jeremy teased.

Elena bit her lip to hide her smile. "Says the boy who has his buddies over so they can all read comic books together."

"Says the girl who used to dress up in our mother's clothes and parade around the house like a queen," Jeremy bit back.

Elena scowled at her little brother. "That was cute and I stopped doing it when I was eight. You're fourteen and still reading picture books."

"But they're about superheroes," Caroline said, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. "Superheroes trump just about everything."

"My sentiments exactly," Klaus agreed, turning on his heel and heading for the staircase. "I guess I'll see you later," he said, looking directly at Caroline.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I guess so."

And with one final smirk, he fled up the stairs with Jeremy.

Caroline and the girls went back to the living room. Was she shaking? She definitely felt like she was shaking.

"You told me you didn't like him," Elena accused as they sat down in their circle.

Picking up her book, Caroline flitted through the pages, attempting to ignore Elena's interrogative stare. "What do you mean?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Elena clicked her tongue. "You know what I mean. When we were at school last Saturday for the tryouts I asked you if the reason you didn't like Tyler anymore was because of the new guy. You said 'no.'"

Her cheeks were starting to get warm again. "So? I was telling the truth."

"Oh, well, now I'm calling bullshit. I saw the way you two talked to each other. It was like there was some pull between you guys."

"I know what you mean," Bonnie added. "Hayley better watch out for you, Care. That look he was giving you was practically primal."

_No!_ she shouted in her head. It couldn't have been a 'primal' look. She wouldn't allow it.

"It wasn't primal, I don't think," Elena interjected, and Caroline calmed down slightly. "It was more…I don't know…sensual than that."

"Oh, gross, Elena," Caroline said, squeezing her eyelids shut. "I don't want to hear that word again."

Elena barked a laugh and tapped Caroline's shoulder. "Okay, fine, it was…it looked like he was admiring you. Like he couldn't see anything else in this room but you."

If she wasn't shaking before, she was shaking now. Teenagers shouldn't feel like this, like their world was falling to pieces beneath them. Not when it was because of a…a _guy_.

But Klaus wasn't just a guy. He was different. Older, almost—and not just because he _was _older. He walked with wisdom, even when carrying a load of comic books. And that was what she saw when she looked at him.

She didn't see the British boy—though that was a delicious add-on. She didn't see his charm—though it was starting to get to her. She didn't see his blue eyes—unless they were boring into her own. Nothing that drew the other girls to him were what intrigued her.

She saw his soul, and, boy, was it beautiful.

"I get it," Elena said quietly. "I get it, Care."

Peeking at her friend from beneath her lashes, Caroline brought her eyebrows together. "What do you get?"

Elena shot her a secret smile and moved her attention back to her magazine. "I'll tell Tyler to stop harassing you." And Caroline understood immediately what Elena was referring to. The brunette shrugged, "Tiffany just said the other day how hot he was, maybe I can divert his attention."

A million thoughts tumbled around Caroline's head, but she couldn't verbalise a single one. Elena was letting drop! The heavens were finally opening.

And so what if she'd sort of discovered Caroline's secret crush on the new boy in town?

"Oh, and I'll help you with Robin Hood," Elena said.

"Robin Hood?" Bonnie asked, her head still buried in some article about _how to tell if you're a good kisser_.

"Just read your magazine Bonnie. Maybe I'll tell you later."

Caroline smiled to herself, not caring how stupid she looked. Not caring that she shouldn't be feeling this happy.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered, hoping Elena understood.

She nodded discreetly, her eyes planted on something near Caroline's foot. "You spilled nail polish."

"Shoot," she breathed, getting up to grab some paper towels. "Sorry, Elena."

As she headed for the kitchen, she heard someone coming down the stairs. Inside the glamorous kitchen, she tore a few pieces of Bounty from its roll and folded them into neat squares.

Humming to herself, she spun around...and nearly smacked straight into Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Dun, dun, DUN!

Sorry for that, but you'll have to wait until Friday to find out what I have planned.

-LoveIsATemple


	6. First Close Call

**A/N: **I will start this off by saying thank you to everyone who has been enjoying this. Your reviews and your favourites and your follows have been helping me through a crazy couple of days! Really, really thank you.

This picks up right where we left off last time. There may or may not be mistakes and I am sorry if there are. Title is a line from _Titus Andronicus _by William Shakespeare. Kudos to whoever has read that play.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"But don't take love off the table yet.<em>_"_

_Death Valley | Fall Out Boy (Save Rock and Roll)_

* * *

><p><strong>These Words Are Razors (AKA: first close call)<strong>

"God, I'm so sorry," she chirped, lurching away from him until her back thudded against the counter behind her. Her hair thundered around her shoulders, slipping against her collarbone.

Niklaus, for some reason he could not explain, wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her to him. He didn't like the distance between them, even if it was just a few feet. But that was a strange and unwelcome thought. He pushed it out of his head and focused on why he came downstairs in the first place.

Clearing his throat, he took a step back and peered around the fancy kitchen. "I was…looking for a glass of water," he said. He mentally patted himself on the back for how calm he sounded.

Caroline's cheeks burned pink. "Uh, do you want me to get you one?" Her eyes darted left and right, as if she were afraid to look at him.

"I guess you probably know this kitchen better than me," he said, grinning.

Her pink cheeks went crimson, the fresh colour causing his smile to falter and his heart to flutter in his chest. Christ, this girl made him act strange. Heart flutterings? No, his heart did not flutter. It beat—normal, regular beats. Of course, with the way Caroline was biting her lip and nodding her head at him, no wonder his heart had transformed into a butterfly.

Elijah had told him about this. Back when they were in England and Niklaus was a bit too young to understand, his big brother had sat next to him as he was reading and explained exactly what would happen when he finally realised that girls were no longer gross.

The boy never really felt that girls were gross. They were pretty to look at and their voices were soft. What was gross about them?

Niklaus had asked what his brother meant, but Elijah didn't seem to have to time for his inquiries. He went on to describe the tummy-turning, hair-raising, mind-boggling experience that was falling head over heels for another person.

He was feeling all of it now. This girl…this quiet, clever girl did weird things to his head. His heart. His belly. He couldn't think straight when she was around. She smelled like sunshine and promises and all the other clichés.

Inhaling a sharp breath at his revelation, he watched Caroline turn around and reach to open one of the cupboards. Something inside of him—something dark and longing—almost convinced him to go up behind her and help. That something wanted to feel the curve of her back pressed flush against him.

He ignored the impulse and waited as she grabbed a glass. Moving to the sink, she turned on the faucet and hummed quietly while the water filled the cup. She tapped her foot erratically to some unheard beat and he wondered if that was one of her nervous ticks.

He hoped she was nervous. God knew he was.

Nervousness was not a feeling he dealt well with. He wasn't cocky, but he was usually very sure of himself. Even in situations where he was not in control, like when he was in English class he was somehow able to fool everyone into believing he was calm and collected when really he had no clue what was happening.

Around girls, too. He had noticed more and more since arriving here that the few girls who had decided to stick around him were very intent on touching him and laughing at everything he said, even the things that weren't jokes. None of it fazed him. Not their fingers gliding up his arm or their breath slapping his ears. If anything, he hated it; but he still didn't get anxious around them. They were nothing more than irksome future-vixens getting their training completed while they were still young and pretty.

But Caroline Forbes…

Control vanished when they were in the same room. Just knowing she was _somewhere _in Mystic Falls at all times made it difficult for him to concentrate while he was away from her—and oh, how painful being away from her was.

Damn, he was going insane. Absolutely crazy. If she could hear the thoughts running through his mind, she'd be forced to call 9-9-9. Or was it 9-1-1 here?

"Here you go." Caroline's gentle, quaking voice startled him. He blinked at her outstretched hand, lifting his lips in a small, shy smile at the tremor running through her fingers.

_Get a grip, Niklaus_.

"Thanks," he said gruffly, extending his own shaking arm to take the drink.

The sound of shattering glass forced Niklaus to look away from Caroline's inviting blue eyes. He peered down at the ground and saw the remnants of the glass Caroline had been holding sparkling on the tiled floor.

"Shit," she breathed, and his heart _thudumped _at her foul language.

"It's fine, I'll clean it up." Crouching down, Niklaus began gathering all the large shards of glass.

He heard Caroline sigh in exasperation, as if this was not the first time this had happened. The thought made him smile again.

"No, no," she said and then she was crouching in front of him, picking up the glittering crystal. "I do this all the time. I'm pretty good at getting it cleared up."

"Caroline, did you break another one of my mother's glasses?" Elena asked from the living room, though she did not sound angry. Just…amused.

Niklaus watched Caroline's mouth spread into a tiny smile. He wanted to take a picture so badly. "Sorry, Elena. I'll pay for it."

As she spoke, Niklaus reached for another piece of glass only to have his fingers land on something soft and smooth and definitely-not-glass. A tingle spread up his arm and down his spine. Fireworks exploded in his belly. His heart thrashed against his ribs.

He looked down to see what he had touched. Pale skin shone beneath his fingertips. Niklaus couldn't stop the involuntary and very unmanly wheeze that fell from his throat at the feel of Caroline's flesh. Warm and so, so silky.

Peering up, he noticed Caroline staring at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. Was she feeling the same things he was? Like they, together, were just now starting something new and amazing and life-changing?

Her face was so close to his. She didn't smell like sunshine, he realised belatedly. She smelled like roses. He loved roses. And her lips—they were curved like a bow, with a perfect dip on her upper lip that he could imagine running his tongue over, clamping his teeth over.

And she was so very close to him. Her breaths, coming out ragged and sharp, were sliding over his skin, seeping through his pores—giving him life.

He didn't want to move. Well, he didn't want to move back. He wanted to go_ forward_.

If he leaned in just the slightest bit, his mouth would hover over hers. Their breaths would mingle and he would lose track of whose air was whose. He'd be swallowing her gasps. And if he moved even further than that, his lips would touch hers, and he already knew that it would take an entire team of people to pull him away.

His head jolted in Caroline's direction of its own accord, almost as if she were the earth's gravitational pull and he had no choice but to surrender to her innocently seductive allure, but a sharp pain radiating from his hand made him jerk backward.

Looking down, he noticed a pool of red in his palm.

"Oh, God, you're bleeding," came Caroline's breathless exclamation. She had pulled away, her face paling. But no, he needed her near him. "I'll get you something to clean it up."

Caroline stood. She walked the few feet it took to get to the kitchen counter and started uncoiling a paper towel. She ripped it off, went to the sink, and wet it before handing it to him.

Getting to his feet, he took the offered paper towel, clamping it tight around his hand. A dull stabbing sensation spread through his palm at the pressure. But at least he was thinking clearer now.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline apologised, her blue eyes flashing all around his face. She was so utterly beautiful.

Niklaus tried giving her a reassuring smile, positive Caroline was not the only one blushing anymore. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I should have been watching where I was putting my hand." _And I shouldn't have been trying to creep closer to you. _

"Well, maybe. But I dropped the glass in the first place."

"Which also wasn't your fault."

She rolled her eyes. "I do it enough. It may as well have been."

"I don't blame you," he assured her.

Caroline looked as though she was going to be speak again, but Elena's loud, croaking voice sounded before she got the chance to open her mouth. "The nail polish is starting to dry, Care. You need to come clean it up."

Squeezing her eyes shut for just one moment, Caroline reopened them and shot him a lovely smirk. "I've got to get this glass cleared up and then I need to clean a spillage." She bent down, peering up at him through her lashes. He almost expired right then. "I'll see you tomorrow at twelve? It's my lunch period, so I'll be eating and helping. That okay?"

Niklaus shrugged, aware that his hand was beginning to leak blood. He felt a wetness against the thumb planted firmly on the wet makeshift bandage. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Great," she turned her attention to the ground once more. "Oh, and I really am sorry about your hand," she added just as he was about head out of the kitchen. And he had to wonder, was she sorry because he'd hurt himself, or because his injury had ruined their moment?

"I am too," he replied. "I'll see you later, Caroline."

Strolling through the kitchen doorway, Niklaus made his way to the stairs so he could grab something for his cut from the bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the water and stuck his hand under the stream. The hit burned his hand, but eventually the pain ebbed enough that he could turn the water off. He rifled through the drawers in the bathroom. When he found some bandages and gauze, he pulled them out and wrapped his hand neatly.

Niklaus stared at himself in the mirror. He looked the same as he had done when he woke up that morning. Small bags under his eyes from reading too much before bed. Crinkled smile lines barely imprinted around his mouth. Ruffled, unruly curls that probably needed a haircut.

He looked the same. But he _felt _so different.

He'd touched her. Just one, small, insignificant touch, but he could still feel the softness of her skin—still feel the electricity spitting through his veins.

He wanted to touch her again. And again and again and again.

He'd been so close to her.

He'd been so much _more _than close to kissing her. His lips pulsed with anxious energy and desire, angry that they had not reached their goal.

And for once, he didn't care that he was young, or that he was an idiot. He didn't care that no one his age was really mature enough to fall in love. He didn't care because he was pretty sure that he'd already started the painful, agonising, spectacular process of falling in love with Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Sorry if Klaus seemed a little creepy. He's young and doesn't know what he's doing, so we'll forgive him.

But anyway, what did you think?

Until next week,

-LoveIsATemple


	7. First Study Session

**A/N: **Sorry...this guy is kinda late, isn't he? Yes, I put genders on my stories. Don't judge. I just hope the few-day wait wasn't too much to handle. And that it was worth it.

A couple of days ago, I found out that this story and two others (Before the World Catches Up and The Devil and His Playmate) had been put onto a community thingy! Wow! So, that's kind of amazing. I don't even think I can process it. You guys are one hundred percent the most amazing people. Thank you for everything. For reviewing, for following, favouriting, telling all your friends. It makes me so much more than happy. It makes me feel special. Really, thank you!

Okay, we're getting there guys, I promise. These two _will _be together soon. You just have to have faith in me. And them. They're tricky little buggers. Especially that Caroline.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I could be an accident,<em>

_But I'm still trying."_

_Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy | Fall Out Boy (My Heart Will Always Be The B-side To My Tongue) _

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes and The Green-Eyed Monster (AKA first study session)<strong>

Caroline's foot was bouncing uncontrollably. Eyeing the clock, she noted that the bell would ring in under two minutes, releasing her from math's clutches and into the arms of lunch. Only today was different. Today, she would be going outside. She would be sitting on the benches in front of the school and she'd be with _him_.

Something had happened between them yesterday evening. She didn't know what; the feeling was indescribable. She could put no words to it.

When he'd touched her yesterday…he'd set her skin on fire, she could have sworn. Her entire body must have been burning red and orange and yellow. Blue and white.

Everything suddenly became clear and muted at the same time. She was acutely aware of the pressure on the back of her hand, the warmth that seeped from him to her. The world around her had fuzzed and faded, leaving them alone in the sea of strange fire they'd found themselves in. And his face was so close…

Something inside of her—that same tortuous part that had steadily become obsessed with Klaus since first spotting him—told her that he would have kissed her had he not sliced his palm.

Never in her entire life had she been more upset that she'd broken one of Elena's glasses.

Because, yes, she wanted him to kiss her. She could admit that now, even if the thought did make her belly squirm and her armpits drip sweat. Despite her head screaming at her to stop _wanting,_ she couldn't help it. She _wanted_ the feel of his lips over hers. She _wanted_ to taste him, to be connected to him.

And he wanted it too. There was no denying that anymore, either. She'd seen his eyes as he inched closer and closer and closer—they were unguarded and gentle and _longing._

The shrill whine of the bell dragged Caroline out of her impure, wayward thoughts and she shook her head vigorously before gathering her math supplies and bolting out of the classroom. Teenagers of all shapes and sizes brushed their shoulders against Caroline, shoving her around. She pushed through, ignoring the buzzing chatter steadily gaining momentum as if someone were pressing the plus-volume button on a remote control.

Reaching her locker, Caroline quickly twisted the dial on her lock, praying that it wouldn't jam. She breathed a sigh of relief when it sprung open on the first try. She shoved her math supplies into the small space and took what she would need in order to help Klaus with his English project, shutting the door with a quiet bang when she had everything.

Though it was lunch time, food was not at the forefront of Caroline's mind. No, definitely not. The mere thought of having to eat made her want to be sick. She was too nervous, too on edge.

Too excited.

She wondered, as she made her way to the front entrance of the school, if Klaus would lean in again today. If he would try finishing what they'd started while they were panting and bleeding on Elena's kitchen floor. But then she realised that she'd never kissed a boy before, and she would probably be horrible at it. Maybe she could pull the memory of when Stefan Salvatore planted a kiss on her lips as a dare back when they were in elementary school…

All too soon the front doors to Mystic Falls High came into view, and immediately Caroline's blood boiled within her veins. Her heart began pounding against her ribs, almost as if it were about to burst through like that disgusting bit in _Alien_ with the chestburster.

She wasn't ready for this. For helping him. For being close to him and having to smell him and not being able to do a thing about it. Because while that dangerous bit inside of her wanted so badly for him—or for her; she wasn't opposed to the girl making the first move—to kiss her, she knew, deep down, that it wasn't the right time. She was still young. He was still young.

But that didn't mean she couldn't dream. Even if it did make her feel…dirty.

Wiggling her entire body—starting with arms and ending with toes—Caroline burst through the door, the sudden whiplash of air making her shiver. Blinking against the harsh cold that suddenly decided to make an appearance that morning, she made her way to the collection of picnic tables and set down her things. The old wood was worn and splintering, but it brought a sense of peace to her bustling mind.

As she sat waiting, she remembered her first day of freshman year. The trees were green and leafy, unlike now, and there was warmth in the breeze. She was terrified, a different kind of terrified than she was at the moment. Back then, she was worried about school. About grades and whether or not the teachers would like her.

It was only one year ago, but she felt as if she'd lived a thousand lifetimes since. Which was a silly feeling, seeing as she hadn't done much growing up in the past twelve months. She'd gone to a few parties, had a few sips of vile beer, gotten one bad grade. Nothing special. But now everything was different, despite her not achieving anything significant. She supposed that was just what being a teenager was all about. Thinking you were changing and developing, when really you were exactly the same person you were yesterday, two months ago, five years ago.

Sitting here today, she was terrified about what was going on inside of her.

She was going crazy over a boy. A British boy with an adorable smile and blue eyes that made her want to melt into a puddle every time they looked at her—

"Are you always this punctual?"

Clutching her chest, Caroline exhaled a sharp breath and glanced behind her, the swarm of butterflies in her stomach transforming to the size of Mothra.

"You scared me," she giggled awkwardly. Klaus stood in the chilled air wearing all black, which seemed to be his colour of choice. She didn't mind. It suited him.

With a shrug, he moved and sat at the opposite side of the picnic table. He folded his arms on the table, boring his gorgeous eyes into Caroline's. She felt like an artefact in a museum; he was studying her so intently.

A smirk tilted his lips. "Sorry," he said, though she didn't entirely believe him. "But really, are you always on time? You seem like the type to always be on time."

"I like to be punctual, yes. It's relaxing," she answered defensively, willing herself to look away from Klaus' shining eyes. They were extra blue today. "Are you ready to get started?"

Caroline reached for her English binder and searched through it until she found the assignment worksheet. Trying to control her shaking hand, she placed the paper on the table.

"Okay," she said, scanning the sheet. "Have you given any thought to what you want to write about?" Caroline flicked her eyes upward, but quickly pulled her attention back to the worksheet. Klaus still had his potent stare fixed on her.

"Not really. Is that bad? I feel like it's bad," he admitted, and Caroline had to laugh.

"We've got two more weeks to get it done, you don't need to rush," she told him, braving another look. His smirk had turned into a glimmering smile. It was one of those smiles that sent rays of happiness to the surrounding area. Caroline had to mentally tell her lips to remain motionless. God knows what kind of idiotic grin Klaus could pull from her.

"But, I think that should be our main goal today," she continued. "Finding something for you to write about."

Leaning back, Klaus folded his arms against his chest. He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is asking for, though?" He asked. "I'm confused. I get that I'm supposed to be writing about something personal that 'shaped me,' but I don't understand why."

Caroline was startled by his question. English had always been incredibly easy for her, so she just assumed it was that way with everyone. But in front of her was a very lost boy wearing a scowl. And she didn't like the look of it nearly as much as his smile.

"Well, we've just read _How I Live Now_, right"—Klaus nodded his head, his annoyed expression growing confused—"and it's about a girl who goes through some pretty traumatic experiences that force her into adulthood before she's even old enough to drive. Struggling through World War Three changed everything. It _shaped_ her. We don't have war as our backdrop, but we still suffer. Mrs. Spencer is asking us to choose something that changed us, made us who we are today. It can be anything, big or small. It just has to have impacted us." Caroline took a much-needed breath and tried to gauge Klaus' reaction to her explanation. "Make sense?"

Klaus was silent for a moment before his mouth curved back into a smile. "You really are brilliant, Caroline. I think Spencer should be taking a few lessons from you."

_And cue blush_.

Caroline couldn't help the excited/anxious giggle that fell off of her tongue.

"Ahem," she coughed, slightly embarrassed. Which, of course, only fuelled her blush until she could feel it heating her toes. "Thank you. But as I was saying, do you—"

"Niklaus, what a surprise seeing you out here. Usually you're locked away in the art room during free period."

Caroline was surprised to hear the use of Klaus' full name. It didn't sound right; too formal and blocky. But that was Hayley Marshall. Formal and blocky.

Actually, that was the opposite of Hayley Marshall.

Hayley was an open book, willing to share the most intimate details of her life with anybody who would lend her their ear. And she was absolutely graceful. She made Caroline feel like a newborn giraffe when they walked even remotely close to each other.

Her use of Klaus' name was obviously her attempt at gaining some form of upper-hand with him. Make it appear as though they were the bestest of buddies.

Caroline disliked how much the thought of the most beautiful girl in school and Klaus being anything more than acquaintances pained her soul. She didn't have any right to be upset about it.

But maybe she did. She had spent a good portion of last night lying awake in Elena's bedroom trying to decipher what had happened between her and Klaus before he'd cut his hand. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. It was charged and beautiful and utterly terrifying.

"Hayley," came Klaus' smooth, disinterested reply. He lifted his head in Hayley's direction. "What brings you out here on such a cold afternoon?"

Shifting her brown eyes between Caroline and Klaus disapprovingly, Hayley finally settled her sights on the boy who was _supposed _to be listening to Caroline. "I was told you'd be out here," she said as if it were the most reasonable explanation in the world. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

A shot of some indefinable emotion spiked Caroline's blood when Hayley decided to sit down mere centimetres from Klaus on the bench. Balling her hands into fists, she did her very best to look away and ignore everything but the fascinating yellow leaf by her foot.

"I'm actually in the middle of something," she heard Klaus say. Her ears perked. "You know Caroline Forbes, I assume?"

At the sound of her name, Caroline's head jerked up (extremely ungracefully). She was met with a smiling Klaus and a glaring Hayley. "Hi, Hayley," she mumbled.

"Caroline," Hayley sneered. She quickly turned back to Klaus. "Well, when you're done," she said, glancing at Caroline for a second. "I'll be inside."

White-hot flames licked Caroline's belly. She was angry, but it was more powerful than that. Like acid was running down her throat and into her intestines, poisoning everything good in the world.

Was she jealous? Envious, even?

Were here eyes glowing green beneath their blue haze?

"I think this will take up the whole period," Klaus said. "Sorry."

Caroline had always thought of herself as a good person, but she couldn't help the slight amount of pleasure she felt when she watched Hayley's face fall.

"Oh," the intruder said, wilting. "I'll…see you later then?"

Klaus shrugged. "Probably. We do go to school together," he said, and Caroline detected a hint of sarcasm. Oh, she could lean across and kiss him for sending her away!

_Bad Caroline. Stop this!_

Clambering to her feet, Hayley shot Caroline one last hostile look, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'll see you later," she said more forcefully. "Bye, Klaus." And with a flutter of her long, mascara-caked eyelashes, Hayley marshall danced her way back into the building.

Caroline let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, noticing a dull ache thrumming in her brain.

_That was intense_.

"Wow," Klaus sighed, "I think I need a restraining order."

Caroline stared at him. "What?"

Laughing, Klaus ran his hands through his hair. He seemed exasperated. "She won't stop following me. I don't get it. It's not easy letting down the most popular girl in school."

That strange, not-angry-but-angry feeling evaporated. "You don't like Hayley?" Caroline asked skeptically. Everyone liked Hayley. Well, except Caroline. And Elena.

Klaus vehemently shook his head, his curls flopping over his forehead. He pushed them up with his fingers and Caroline thought he'd never looked more handsome. "She's a bit annoying, I must admit. Jeremy tells me I'm an idiot for ignoring her, but something about her just irks me." He frowned. "Why? Is she a good friend of yours?"

"Ha! No. Wait, that sounds harsh." Caroline cleared her throat. "I just mean—no. We aren't friends. She hates me. My mom busted a party at her house once. Apparently it was 'all my fault' or something."

"Did you tell your mum about the party?"

God, the way he said _mum_ made her go all wobbly. "I didn't even know about it," she murmured, trying to get her thoughts in order. "Anyway, enough about Hayley. Project?" She suggested brightly.

"Yes, please," he said, placing his hands on the table.

Caroline noticed a bandage curling around his injured palm. "Does that hurt?"

Looking at where Caroline's stare was pointed, Klaus chuckled. "Not really. It won't even scar. It was just a small slice. Lots of blood, but nothing too special."

"I'm really sorry," she said sincerely, absentmindedly leaning forward and stretching her fingers out to caress the bandage.

A jolt, similar to the one she felt yesterday, pulsed when she touched him. She was sure her hair was sticking on end, and she was beyond positive Klaus could hear her wild heartbeats.

"It doesn't hurt," he rasped.

Caroline peered at Klaus through her eyelashes. His mouth was open and it sounded as though he was out of breath.

"Caroline," Klaus said, hoarse.

She blinked. "Yeah?" She moved her finger over his knuckle, sucking in a blunt breath at how smooth his skin was.

Perfection. He was perfection. And she was so screwed. So utterly, completely, wholly screwed.

But damn it, she didn't care. Not when Klaus' hand was there to be touched. Not when he looked at her like she was an angel come down from heaven to rescue him from whatever hidden sadness was behind those watery blue eyes. Not when he blew off Hayley Marshall for her.

"I don't like Hayley," he reiterated lowly, as if his voice just couldn't get any louder.

Caroline's lips trembled. Her entire body shook.

She was falling now—down that rabbit hole. Tumbling uncontrollably.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Caroline pressed her fingers into Klaus' hand. "Okay," she said, her lips finally spiralling into a faltering smile. She didn't give a thought to how stupid she might look.

Then, to change the heavy, overwhelming subject, she dropped her eyes to the peeling wood beneath their connected skin and said, "You paint?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Worth the wait?

"Grand Theft Autumn/Where Is Your Boy" is originally on the album _Take This to Your Grave, _but the version I used for this chapter is the acoustic one. When I saw Fall Out Boy for the first time, they played this song acoustically and I absolutely fell in love with it in that context.

Alrighty, until next time,

-LoveIsATemple


	8. First Confession

**A/N: **Ouch, it's been nearly two weeks. But, in my defence, I am in school and school has been keeping me very busy. As always, thank you for being patient and thank you so, so much for all the love! This story is incredibly fun to write.

Alrighty, let's get this show on the road! I'm not sure how you'll take this update, but I hope you like it at least a little bit.

Please excuse any mistakes...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs,<em>

_But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me."_

_The (Shipped) Gold Standard | Fall Out Boy (Folie à Deux)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Think It's Called Progress (AKA: first confession)<strong>

**One Week Later**

He was still having dreams about her. He would wake in the middle of the night, sweaty and disoriented, the image of Caroline Forbes' beautiful face flashing on his bedroom walls. Nothing he did quelled the dreams. He couldn't stop them.

It seemed almost as if she were haunting him. Haunting him with tender caresses and soft, soothing words of adoration and praise. Her ghostly touch whispering across his skin, coating him with goosebumps.

Ever since their first study session last week she had been crowding all of this thoughts. Math didn't matter, nor did his family. He couldn't care less about food.

Oh, but sleep…

Sleep was when he saw her most. He craved the moon and the stars. He waited all day for the night to come back to him just so he could find her once again.

"Klaus! Wake up!" Someone banged on his door, their shrill, ten-year-old voice startling him.

He groaned, noticing a dizzying, almost painful sensation emanating from below his bellybutton. Rubbing his face, he took a deep breath and tried clearing his mind of all thoughts of Caroline lest his baby sister see something that would absolutely scar her for life.

"You're going to be late!" Rebekah screamed, her fist smacking against his poor door a few more times.

He groaned again. "I'm up," he said groggily. "I'm up."

Niklaus flung his blanket off of his body, noticing a thrilling chill in the air. Autumn was definitely upon the citizens of Mystic Falls. Ignoring yet another cry from his sister, Niklaus slumped to the floor, his feet hitting the cold wood with a loud thump. He checked the alarm clock by his bed and saw he had more than an hour until he was scheduled to leave for school.

"I don't appreciate your lies, Rebekah," he said, knowing she was still behind his door. He moved to his chest-of-drawers and quickly pulled out a warm set of clothes for the day. Caroline's face lit up more when he wore black, so he carefully chose an all-black ensemble. Lucky for him, black dominated his wardrobe. Finding a black t-shirt, jeans, and socks was not a difficult task.

His bedroom door creaked open the tiniest bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rebekah's golden head poking through a small crack. "I wasn't lying. You've been taking forever to get ready lately. Mum and I didn't want you to be rushing around in a frenzy."

"I do not take forever to get ready," he defended.

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah pushed the door open more and stepped inside. He thought about telling her to leave, but thought it best to not say anything. "You didn't used to. But for the past couple of weeks you've spent a lot of time getting yourself ready for school."

Niklaus pursed his lips and pulled his eyebrows together. He knew he cared a little more about how he looked now that he had someone to look nice for, but he wasn't aware that he was spending any more time getting ready than he used to. Was his new morning routine really that noticeable?

"Well, I'm trying to not look like a slob," Niklaus said, which was true. He didn't want Caroline to think he just threw clothes over his skin. He wanted her to think he tried.

He wanted her to think he cared.

* * *

><p>They were having another session today. The project was due in a week's time, but with Caroline's help over the past few days he'd zoomed ahead and was nearly done.<p>

_What's shaped me most?_ He had asked himself over and over after their first meet-up. And he had an answer when they saw each other the next day at school.

"My father going to jail," he had decided. Caroline had given him a sad smile, but stayed far away from saying "sorry" and "why don't you tell me all about it." She just sat him down at the picnic table out front—_their_ picnic table as it would be known from then on, if only in his own mind—and asked him to write a killer rough draft.

They hadn't touched since last Wednesday. Not since she pressed her warm, soft fingers against the back of his hand. Not since he told her that he didn't like Hayley. But God, did he want to touch her again. And again and again and again until they fused together and became one.

He was finding it unbelievably difficult to stay away from her. Every time he saw her, his mind seemed to melt. And he constantly found himself drifting closer. He couldn't help it, not really. Her body—her lips, even—were so inviting. Everything about her was pink and perfectly shaped, like she had been made _just for him_.

Niklaus shook his head as he wandered the near-deserted hallways of Mystic Falls High. Made just for him? The thought made him smile, but it also sent dread straight to his stomach. He was absolutely smitten with Caroline, he could admit that to himself, but what about her? What about Caroline?

Did she feel the same way?

He saw how she looked at him when Hayley came up to their picnic table. How her eyes narrowed and her face screwed into an unpleasant sneer.

And then he watched her as she touched him. Her lips had pulled apart, short gasps falling from her lungs. A slow blush crept upon her cheeks.

He felt her pulse slamming against his hand as she dug her fingertips deeper into his skin, almost as if she were trying to leave a permanent mark.

He thought perhaps it was obvious—she liked him too—but the part of him that hated having to trust other people, all because of his asshole of a father, didn't _want _to believe it. Because what if he was wrong? What if he was misreading all the signs?

As Niklaus turned the corner to get to his locker, a mixture of fear and delight and adrenaline zipping through his bloodstream, he heard a voice. A voice he'd come to know very well in the recent weeks. A voice that, at this current time, sounded very distressed.

"I need to get to my locker," Caroline said, and he saw her there, dressed in dark-washed jeans and an oversized t-shirt. Her hair was down, spiralling over her shoulders.

Niklaus looked to see who she was talking to, his gaze falling on Tyler Lockwood. The quarterback was standing in front of Caroline's locker, blocking her. His arms were folded over his chest, muscle bulging out from his t-shirt sleeves.

A shot of jealousy flashed like lightning in his gut.

"Tyler, seriously," Caroline said, annoyed.

Niklaus stepped further into the hallway.

"Tyler, I really need to get to my things," she complained.

"Why won't you just say yes, Caroline?" Tyler retorted, refusing to move even the slightest bit. If anything, he seemed to stand with even more defiance.

Niklaus watched as Caroline rolled her head to one side. She looked so small next to the big buffoon. "Because, Tyler. I don't want to say yes. Leave me alone."

Niklaus paused his movements just as he approached his own locker. He might not be as muscular as Tyler, but he was taller. He could probably—maybe—hold his own if a fight broke out…

Tyler's head whipped to face him as soon as Niklaus' footfalls ceased. Caroline turned towards him as well, her eyes widening as she took him in.

"Klaus," Tyler bit, anger evident in his tone.

Niklaus' heart thudded against his chest. He hadn't exactly planned on this happening. His feet took him here of their own accord.

"Tyler," he said coolly, trying to keep a tight hold on his emotions. He flicked his eyes to meet Caroline's and smiled briefly. "Caroline. Something the matter?" He leaned against his locker, ignoring the awkward clang as his shoulder clashed with the metal.

"It's none of your business, Klausy. Move along." Tyler brushed him off with an amazing amount of ease. Like he cornered girls by their lockers all the time and was completely used to the idea of somebody attempting to to come between him and his goal. But maybe that was the football training speaking for him.

"I don't think so," he said warningly. He felt like he'd been transported into a Bond film. "Caroline and I have plans."

Something twitched in Tyler's jaw. "You do, huh?"

Niklaus took a deep breath. If he didn't control his breathing, he might just punch the bastard. Violence was never the answer, not to Niklaus, but Tyler was always just _asking_ for it.

"Yes," he said simply. Tyler didn't exactly require an explanation. He didn't deserve one.

"Okay, well, I'm trying to make plans with her for later. You can go wait somewhere else until we're done talking."

"Tyler," Caroline interrupted, sounding more than done with the situation, "I'm finished taking to you."

Tyler's eyes hardened. "You haven't said yes yet."

Rolling her eyes—she looked just like Rebekah when she did that—Caroline sighed. "I'm not going to say yes, Tyler. Leave it alone. Leave _me _alone. Seriously."

"Caroline—" Tyler started, but Caroline put her hand up, effectively stopping her name from coming out of his small mouth.

"Stop, Tyler. This is getting ridiculous. I'm not going to say yes the more you ask. You're just going to end up pissing me off."

Niklaus bit his lip to stifle a laugh, tilting his head downward until the accompanying smile disappeared. When he lifted his eyes once more, he noticed an angry look on Tyler's usually handsome face.

"Tomorrow," he said. "I will talk to you tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk tomorrow, Tyler," Caroline informed him, and suddenly Niklaus felt like he was intruding.

"Why not?" Tyler almost shouted. Then, quieter, "Why not, Caroline? You've been all over me since elementary school. What's happened in the past couple of weeks that's changed your mind?"

He was definitely intruding. He shouldn't be there. But…he wanted to know Caroline's answer. He wanted to hear why too. Why she was ignoring the quarterback's pleas.

But Caroline stayed silent.

"It's him, isn't it?" Tyler fumed, pointing a finger at Niklaus.

Niklaus jerked away from his locker, fear biting his scalp.

"What?" Caroline asked, shocked. Breathless. "Tyler—"

—"No, it's him, isn't it?" Tyler repeated, pushing past Caroline and stomping in front of Niklaus, who quickly realised that his height would not help him whatsoever against Tyler's strength. "I get thrown to the side all because some British guy with a cool accent comes to town? I get what I want, Klaus. Nobody gets in the way of that."

Without warning—without _thinking_—Niklaus let loose a small chuckle. He couldn't help it. Tyler sounded like he was quoting a really awful movie.

"Tyler—" Caroline tried again, moving forward and reaching out to grab Tyler's shoulder. Tyler waggled his arm until her fingers fell off, determination shining behind his black eyes.

The hallway was empty. Everyone was already where they needed to be. Tyler was probably late for something. He and Caroline were supposed to be finishing his project together.

No one would be able to stop Tyler if he decided to throw a punch.

"Did you just laugh at me?" Tyler asked. Niklaus wanted to answer, but assumed the question was rhetorical and an answer (which would end up being sarcastic and insulting) would probably end terribly for him.

Tyler inched forward. "Do it again. I dare you."

Frozen in place, Niklaus couldn't have laughed even if he had tried.

A slow smile stretched Tyler's lips. "You're a coward, Klaus. She doesn't really like you. She just likes the way you say tomato."

"That's enough!" Caroline shrieked, and Niklaus whooshed out the breath he had been holding.

He hadn't been punched, but it sure as hell felt like he had.

"God, what the hell is wrong with you, Tyler?" Caroline continued, stepping between Niklaus and Tyler. Niklaus was overwhelmed by the scent of her. _Roses_. "You're acting like such a child. Klaus, come on. We've got work to do."

Caroline turned to face him, her brows twisted unpleasantly. He could feel heated fury rolling off of her skin.

"I…" he stuttered, "I need to get my things." He shifted his attention to his locker.

Huffing angrily, Caroline grabbed ahold of his bicep (which he now wished were as big as Tyler's) and started pulling him. "No," she said. "Forget your damn work. We're going outside, we're going to sit at that damn picnic table, and we're not going to worry about anything. Not school, not _anything_."

Niklaus, reeling from her touch, could do nothing but follow her and allow her to drag him away.

"Goodbye, Tyler," Caroline called, flipping her wrist behind her in an uncaring farewell.

Twisting his chin over his shoulder, Niklaus caught sight of Tyler's unmoving body. He appeared deflated. Defeated.

Shooting one last glare at Niklaus, Tyler turned on his heel and stormed the other way.

.1.

"You're shivering," Niklaus noticed after they'd been sitting at their picnic table for a few silent minutes.

Caroline was covered in pink blotches and goosebumps.

She shook her head. "I'm just really angry. And cold."

"Here," Niklaus said, getting up and unzipping his black jacket. He shrugged it off and held it out for Caroline.

"I can't take that," she said unconvincingly, her teeth chattering as she spoke. "You'll get cold."

Niklaus laughed. "No, I won't. I'm English, remember? This sort of weather is not a problem for me."

He had offered her the jacket because his mother had always told him to be considerate of others, especially women. But when Caroline carefully reached for his coat and slipped it on, all the while staring him directly in the eye, he found himself enjoying the way his clothing looked draped over her tiny body.

And goodness, was she tiny. He loved how small she was. Like she could just snuggle entirely into him. Like he could keep her warm forever.

"Thank you," Caroline mumbled as she zipped the jacket up to her neck. It swallowed her whole, but she'd never looked more alluring.

Niklaus almost didn't like this. He almost didn't like what Caroline was making him feel. He'd been determined not to allow the opposite sex to derail his mind until he was old enough to fend for himself in the world. Somehow, though, this girl—this beautiful, fantastic, amazing girl—had burrowed so far under his skin that he wasn't sure he'd be able to remove her.

Was this love? Or was Elijah right when he said that teenagers are incapable of such things?

He wasn't sure which he wished to be true.

Caroline's blue eyes darted to his suddenly and she gave him a small smile, and he thought that maybe he'd died because his heart definitely didn't feel like it was beating anymore. "You're really nice, Klaus. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Um, no," he said slowly. "But…thank you. You're really nice too." Christ, was he blushing? No, it was just the cold. He wasn't blushing.

"I don't have to work to be nice to you," she told him, tucking her hands into the pockets of his jacket. He wondered if it would smell like her when she gave it back. "It's easier when you're around. Elena complains that I'm a very cynical person for someone so young, but I feel that maybe I'm not as cynical when I'm with you."

And it sounded so much like a confession that Niklaus _knew_ he was blushing. It was not the cold. It was her. It was what she did to him.

She made him ache. She made his head fuzz and his eyes water. She turned him into an idiot, something he'd never liked being before.

He'd told her about his painting obsession, for crying out loud. He'd never told anybody about it before. It was his secret passion, something to be kept under lock and key.

But no, maybe it wasn't secret passion. Not anymore at least.

"Don't listen to Tyler," she said, and he realised that he'd been staring at her lips. How easy would it be to kiss them? To finish what he started all those days ago in Elena's kitchen? "I don't like you just because you're English."

"Why do you like me, then?" He said the words before he thought about them, immediately wishing he'd kept his mouth shut. His blush spread to his chest.

Caroline's smile grew wider. She bowed her head so he could no longer see her lips or her eyes. Absently, his arm stretched until his fingertips connected with her jaw, his wrist tugging until her eyes were once again level with his.

His skin burned in the best way, setting his whole body alight. Caroline's breath stuttered out of her gorgeous mouth.

He didn't remove his fingers. He didn't want to. He just waited until she spoke. Until she _confessed_ again.

"I don't know why I like you," she told him, and he heard the shake in her words. She was nervous. He made her_ nervous_. "I just know that I do."

"Caroline," he wheezed, not caring how unflattering he sounded. He tightened his hold on her jaw. He swiped his thumb this way and that over her cheek. Her soft, soft cheek.

What was going on with him? He felt as if he were going insane.

He took a deep breath. Well, he tried to take a deep breath. It didn't work out very well. "Caroline," he repeated, watching her pupils dilate and her lips part. _He made her nervous._ "I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **...What did ya think?


	9. First Pair of Earrings

**A/N: **Yo, guys! How've you been?

The response to last chapter was amazing! Thank you all so, so much! It really warms me in these cold autumnal months to know this story's getting some love.

Alright, let's get started. This update is an important one. There's a slight change to Klaus' name in the second part, see if you can spot it! Also, Mini-Rebekah, because I love her.

Excuse any and all mistakes. And sorry in advance for them...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Growing up, growing up,<em>

_Growing up."_

_Growing Up | Fall Out Boy (Fall Out Boy's Evening Out With Your Girlfriend)_

* * *

><p><strong>You May Be Dying, But At Least You're Young (AKA: first pair of earrings)<strong>

"_I like you too," he said, and Caroline's face started to burn. _

_Klaus was looking at her so sincerely. Holy mother of all things wonderful, he liked her! He had his hand on her cheek and he was telling her—her, Caroline Forbes of Mystic Falls, Virginia—that he liked her. _

_His blue eyes blinked at her. He seemed nervous. She wondered if his heart was beating as frantically as hers. _

_Emotions like these were absolutely foreign to her. _

_Sure, when she'd decided she liked Tyler back in grade school she'd gotten a little sweaty and a little shy around him. His smile made her swoon a bit, but the second he opened his mouth and all those holier-than-thou words started spilling out she quickly decided she could like him but only if he never spoke. _

_Everything with Klaus was different. She wasn't just sweating, she was pouring. Her ribs _hurt _her heart was beating so fast and so powerfully against them. Her skin was vibrating. It was on _fire_. _

_It was as if she couldn't breathe when she was next to him, but at the same time she'd never felt more alive. He was filling her with air, but it was air she couldn't use. Air she didn't want to use. _

_She liked being breathless around him. _

"_Hey, kids," a gruff voice said. _

_Klaus' hand dropped from her face and she felt its absence immediately, her blood going cold the second he wasn't there to warm it. They both looked towards the school's entrance, watching a balding male teacher walk briskly in their direction. _

"_The bell rang," he said, his tone scolding. He reminded Caroline of her mother. "Time to get inside." _

_Reluctantly—very, very reluctantly—Caroline stood up and unzipped Klaus' jacket. She handed it back to him, careful to make sure their hands didn't touch. She definitely couldn't handle the feel of his skin against hers again. Otherwise she might just melt right there. _

"_Sorry, sir," she said, sounding very not sorry. "We were just going." _

_The man shook his head, muttered something about children, and went back inside, not even waiting to see if they actually planned on following. _

"_That is a very unhappy man," Klaus said from behind her, his arms now covered with his jacket. "I thought he was going to eat us."_

"_I think that's Mr. Samson. Everyone says he's the worst," Caroline said, wrapping her arms around her waist to stave off the cold. _

_Klaus chuckled as they began walking. "Mr. Samson?" _

_She whipped her head around to watch him as he laughed, his eyes bright and shining. Those eyes made up for the sun's disappearance. "What's funny about his name?" She asked, glad they could glide so easily into casual conversation. Were they not just confessing their feelings two seconds ago? She was still hopped up on adrenaline, but she was much more relaxed. _

"_Have you ever read the bible?"_

"_I've read a few bits and pieces. My mom and I aren't really the 'church attending' kind." _

_Klaus nodded a couple of times, that smile still twirling his lips. God, he was handsome. Not just handsome, but pretty-handsome. Blue eyes, flawless skin, jaw that Michelangelo had sculpted himself. _

"_Well, there's one story in the bible that talks of a man named Samson. In fact, he's got practically a whole book of the bible dedicated to him," Klaus said in disbelief. Caroline was attentive as they entered the school, noticing how much softer Klaus' voice got when they wandered the halls. "Either way, before Samson is even conceived, an angel comes down and tells his mother that his head is 'never to be touched by a razor' because he's going to be some big hero. _

"_Fast forward a few years and Samson falls head over heels in love with a girl named Delilah. The only catch is Delilah has been cornered by the Philistines and ordered to find out what Samson's weakness is so they can kill him. He lies to her a bunch of times, but eventually she coerces him into spilling his great secret."_

_Caroline tugged on Klaus' arm, intrigue coursing through her. "What was his secret?" _

_Klaus peered down at her, smiling lazily when his eyes flickered to where she touched him. She'd never really thought about it before, but he was a lot taller than her. Bigger too. Her scrawny hand didn't reach the whole way around his forearm. _

"_Klaus, come on. What was his weakness?" Caroline urged. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, static charging between them. _

"'_If my head were shaved,' he confided in her, 'my strength would leave me and I would become as weak as any other man.'" Klaus finished telling her the story, but they remained unmoving between the parted sea of lockers. _

"_Wow, that's some bedtime story," Caroline said, her voice small. _

_Klaus laughed in agreement. "You should hear the rest of the stuff about Samson." _

_Caroline looked at Klaus quizzically for a moment, her fingers sliding down his forearm, encasing his wrist instead. She moved her eyes and stared at their joined skin, her fingertips blistering with intensity and heat. "How do you know so much about the bible?" _

_Klaus' face softened. "There's a line from a musical," he said wistfully, and she held him tighter, "that goes, 'I imagine there's one thing that's been in as many different hotel rooms as I have: the Gideon Bible.'" _

_Caroline must've give him a really good blank stare because he chuckled warmly and said, "I traveled a lot before we moved here. Business trips with my dad, vacations with my mum. I've never been much of a reader, but the bible was always there when I got bored." _

"_Ah," Caroline murmured, her breath hitching when Klaus stepped forward, his body invading her personal space. Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't _have _personal space when it came to this boy. It went _poof _whenever he was near._

"_It's an interesting read," he told her. "I've probably gone through it at least six times. And it's a long, long book." _

_Caroline smiled up at him. "Maybe I'll try it out. I'd love to have a good bible quote in my back pocket," she said, then she frowned. "Wait, you didn't get around to explaining why it was funny Mr. Samson's name is Mr. Samson." _

_Klaus grinned a wicked grin."Isn't it obvious?" _

"_Not to me," Caroline admitted, feeling slightly dumb. _

"_Mr. Samson's got no hair…"_

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"Happy birthday, Caroline!" Someone screeched in her ear.

Reaching out blindly, Caroline attempted to swat the owner of the disturbing noise.

"Ow, Care, that was my nose."

Caroline popped her eyes open only to find Elena standing over her, Bonnie right behind. Elena held in her hands a donut with a glaring candle.

"Careful, don't want your hair catching fire," Elena giggled as she sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed. Well, it wasn't Caroline's bed. It was the one she used whenever she had a sleepover at Elena's when her mother had a nightshift.

"You got me a donut?" Caroline asked throatily. She coughed, clearing away some phlegm.

Bonnie nodded happily. "More than just one! Fifteen!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You don't expect me to eat all of them, do you?"

"Of course not," Elena said, slapping Caroline's hidden knee. "You can share them with a few people at school. You might want to give one to Vicki to get on her good side. Maybe you can offer one to Matt. Stefan, perhaps. Maybe even Damon. Or how about...Klaus," Elena added mischievously, throwing Caroline a sly grin.

Caroline's cheeks heated immediately at the mention of Klaus' name. She hadn't gotten much of a chance to see him since they had that run-in with Tyler a week ago.

Since she admitted she liked him. And he admitted it right back.

Elena had freaked—literally—when Caroline told her what had happened. Caroline didn't go into details—she didn't want to; it was her life and Elena didn't need to know _everything_—but had said enough that Elena was now convinced her and Klaus were soulmates.

That idea made Caroline physically ill, producing an odd mixture of giddiness and dread within her belly.

"You can give Klaus _two_ if you want," suggested Bonnie. "Just so he knows he's special."

Spontaneous combustion. It was possible, no matter what her mother said.

"I'm going to fully regret ever telling you guys about this, aren't I?" Caroline groaned. To distract herself, Caroline blew out the candle, removed it from the donut, and bit into the doughy goodness.

_Mmm, carbs_.

God, what was going on with her?

She was actually _excited _about today, even though her mother was working all day and wouldn't be able to wish Caroline a happy birthday until it was nearly not her birthday anymore.

Typically, she loathed her birthday. No real reason other than she wasn't a big fan of being the centre of attention for a whole twenty-four hours. It seemed fake and pointless.

Yay! You're one year closer to death. Here's a cake and some fiery sticks. And don't forget about the silly gifts you'll have forgotten about by next week!

Fifteen was going to be different, she could sense it.

"So, what do you want to do?" Elena asked. "We've got another hour before we need to get ready for school."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Caroline decided something. "You can give me a makeover."

"A what?"

"A makeover," Caroline said again. "Just for today," she warned.

"Just for today," Elena agreed, and Caroline didn't think she'd ever looked so happy.

* * *

><p>Depending on the scent, perfume had the power to lure in even the most stoic of men. A gazillion different types of perfume, however, had the power to knock said stoic man out cold.<p>

Klaus coughed again, his sleeve covering his poor nose, as he dragged Rebekah through the store until they reached the jewellery section.

"God, I don't think I can smell anything anymore," Rebekah complained, twisting out of Klaus' grip. "What are we doing here anyway?"

He was tired. It wasn't yet seven in the morning and he was already dressed and out of the house, his backpack slung over one shoulder and his wallet in his hand. Why he decided to do this last-minute was beyond him.

He'd been in a haze all week, a Caroline-induced haze. He'd only remembered last night that today was Caroline's birthday.

"We're getting a gift for someone," he said as Rebekah started looking around the small selection of jewellery.

Rebekah glanced at him from over her shoulder, her blonde hair nearly whipping him in the face. "For mum?"

"No…"

"Then why are we in the jewellery section?"

Sighing, Klaus rubbed his forehead and stared at Rebekah, willing her to hear his unspoken words.

"Oh," Rebekah said, the lightbulb flashing behind her eyes. She smiled at him. "It's for that girl."

"Perhaps," he yielded, scanning what little there was in this store that would look nice on Caroline. He'd only ever seen her wear small studs in her ears, though.

Rebekah smacked him. Hard.

"What the hell was that for?" He spat, rubbing his arm with his wallet. "That hurt."

"You've got a secret girlfriend, admit it!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, but couldn't help that same damn blush from sloshing around on his skin. "I don't have a girlfriend—" _yet _"—this is for a birthday."

Bekah smirked at him. "Your girlfriend's birthday," she teased.

"Why did I bring you?" Klaus sighed.

"Because I'm a girl, I assume. What are you looking for?" Rebekah snapped quickly into business mode. She'd rule the world one day, Klaus was sure of it. Men would bow down in fear of her.

Klaus had known Caroline for a month, but there had only been two different earrings he'd seen jabbed through the skin of her minuscule, constantly-red-tipped ears. A small set of diamond studs and a pair of stars.

"Something small," he said, hesitant. Rebekah looked at him expectantly, but Klaus didn't have any other information. "That's all I've got."

"Okay," Rebekah mused, biting her bottom lip. "Well, what type of jewellery are we looking for?"

"Earrings," he said automatically. "Small earrings."

"Small earrings?" Rebekah repeated. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"I don't know, sister. Find me some small earrings?"

"You're sure you don't want to get her something else? An iTunes gift card maybe?" Rebekah proposed.

"An iTunes gift card?" Klaus questioned. "That's an extremely impersonal gift."

Bekah threw up her hands in annoyance and huffed for a few seconds before regaining her calm exterior. "Okay, Nik, tell me what she likes," she said sweetly.

Klaus hesitated. He knew what she liked. Him. She liked him. But he couldn't put his face on a pair of earrings.

"She likes England," he said. "Well, the idea of England. She's never been. And she likes books. No, she loves books—"

"What about these?" Rebekah held up a small duo of earrings.

"That was…fast," Klaus said, snatching the casing from Bekah's fingers.

Inside were two rectangular Union Jack's.

Rebekah shrugged. "You said she liked England."

Klaus couldn't help the stupid grin that pulled violently at his lips. This was perfect. He couldn't count how many times he'd talked about England with Caroline since meeting her. And what made it even better was the small, tiny fact that_ he_ was from England.

He was giving her something, and it just so happened to have a bit of him in it as well.

"I should take you shopping all the time," he said to Rebekah, refusing to look away from the earrings. They'd look beautiful on Caroline, resting against the pale skin of her ears.

Rebekah giggled and rested her hand on his shoulder. "These are fifty dollars, Klaus. You're really in over your head, aren't you?"

"I probably am, yeah," he admitted, but it didn't scare him. This unknown _thrilled _him. He was heading into a blackened cave with an American girl he barely knew, but she was his beacon of light.

She was his everything.

.1.

_My everything?_ He thought to himself as he entered the hallway with the rest of his history class. Stefan hadn't been in school today. Sick with the flu or something. _I really am getting ahead of myself._

Carried by the wave of other students, Klaus mindlessly made his way to his locker.

He hadn't seen Caroline that morning, but he saw the very pretty arrangement on her locker. No doubt Elena Gilbert was behind it.

_She can't be my everything. Not yet, at least. We like each other. It's been said, it's out in the open. But my _everything_? That's definitely something she's not. _

"Klaus!"

Whipping his head up, Klaus caught sight of Caroline waiting by her locker. She looked…sensational; torso and thighs swathed in a creamy dress and a military-style jacket, the colours complimenting her skin fantastically. Her hair was piled on top of her head in some messy bun thing that looked simple but had probably taken Elena—he assumed this was yet again Elena's doing—at least fifteen minutes to complete.

And her face…

Her cheeks were rosy, but then they always seemed glow that colour anyway. A shadow of black coated her eyelids and her lips bled a pale purple.

"You look amazing," he gasped when he reached her. His heart was lodged in his throat.

Sure enough, that rosy colour on her cheeks deepened.

"Thank you," she said, pulling the ends of her dress in a curtsey-type motion. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Klaus laughed and looked at his outfit. Dark grey long-sleeves and black jeans. "Thank you," he said. He pointed to her dress. "Elena?"

"And Bonnie. I asked for it. Thought I should give them something nice."

"It's your birthday. Aren't they supposed to be doing nice things for you?"

Caroline smiled, the sight of her bright teeth making his own ache. "Yes, but I like being nice to them too, even on my birthday. It keeps everyone happy."

Though there were a thousand other bodies pressing against him and Caroline, the way she was looking at him right at that very moment made him feel as though they were alone in the starry sky.

"I've got something for you. A birthday present," he said eventually, when the loud voices of their classmates died down the slightest bit. His heart crept just a bit further up his throat.

Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh?"

Reaching into his jeans pocket, he pulled out the small velvet case and handed it to Caroline quickly, as if he were afraid it would burn his skin if he held it too long.

She stared at the box for a few seconds before turning her attention to him and his shaking limbs.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice deceptively soft. Her eyes were full of wonder and awe, all directed at him. His breath stuttered girlishly, but he wasn't the slightest bit embarrassed.

"You'll have to open it," he chided playfully. "I'm not giving anything away."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him, but started pulling the box open regardless.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God! _He was going to pass out, he was so nervous. Fear that she wouldn't like them—that she'd hate them—spread like poison in his veins, eating at his stomach.

"Klaus," Caroline puffed, his name a quiet exclamation on her tongue. "They're beautiful."

In a flash, Caroline had opened her locker and taken the earrings out of their box. She delicately slid the the small stoppers off the spiky end, her face contorted in concentration.

"Hold these," she said, placing her star earrings in his hand carefully, lingering perhaps a bit too long when she brushed his skin.

Klaus watched with fascination as Caroline put the Union Flags into the small holes in her ears, her eyes watching her reflection in the miniature mirror she had on her locker door.

"Well, what do you think?" She brought her hands up as if she was one of those jewellery presenters on the telly.

"Beautiful," was all Klaus could say, because that's what she was. Beautiful.

He felt a tug of pride at the image of her wearing his gift, he couldn't deny it.

He hadn't been prepared for the myriad of emotions that hit him when she smiled, her ears lifting and the earrings sparkling under the muted light of the hallway. But there they were, swimming through his blood.

Why had he been so anxious before? She liked him! She'd admitted it to him a week ago.

They were on the road to starting something. Together. And this—the gift—was them taking one more step in the right direction.

"Hey, Klaus," Caroline called, interrupting his daydreaming. "Do you want to walk me home?"

She was trying to kill him. Definitely trying to kill him.

"Of course," he said, his voice cracking on the 'course.' He cleared his throat, ridding it of his heart. "Anything for the birthday girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So, tell me...how does that make you feel?**

A couple of things:

1. Kudos to whoever knows the musical Klaus quoted. Seriously, tell me if you get it. I'll be eternally in love with you. (_Hint_: It features Frank Sinatra and some other really, really famous actor you'd never expect to be in a musical.)

2. I love "Growing Up." If you've never heard it (as Fall Out Boy's Evening Out With Your Girlfriend - which is the greatest album title ever - is difficult to find), look it up and enjoy. *Fun fact: all the lyrics on the LP were written by Patrick Stump, while the majority of their later stuff (Take This To Your Grave through to Folie à Deux) was written by Pete Wentz. Also, Andy Hurley - Fall Out Boy's current, amazing drummer - is not on the LP.

Until next time,

-LoveIsATemple


	10. First Football Game

**A/N: **I hope you guys really like this one! It's a huge step in Klaus and Caroline's relationship.

I also hope that you guys aren't tired of me toying with you. Know that we're getting there. Slowly, but getting there all the same.

**Warning**: I am English and know nothing about American football despite having lived in Virginia for eighteen years before I left to come back to England. Also, there are probably mistakes.

As usual, you guys rock, and I am in love with each and every one of you! Never stop being awesome.

Alrighty, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"I comb the crowd and pick you out.<em>

_My mouth moves too fast f__or you to figure it out."_

_XO | Fall Out Boy (From Under the Cork Tree)_

* * *

><p><strong>And Klaus Mikaelson for the Touchdown (AKA: first football game)<strong>

Caroline huffed at Elena once again, her hands covering her small hips. "Not tonight, Elena," she said tiredly. "I just want to be me tonight."

Scowling, Elena picked up another tube of lipgloss and shoved it in Caroline's face. "But this one's so pretty! You can still be you when you're wearing makeup!"

Caroline knew Elena had a point. Makeup did nothing but enhance, she'd come to realise. Plus, she'd already allowed Elena to splash all kinds of crap on her face, spray all kinds of junk in her hair. Why was she being so stubborn about it tonight?

Hell, she liked how her face changed ever so slightly when Elena did her up. She looked somehow older and wiser. More mature. For someone with an old soul—and Caroline possessed one of the oldest souls known to man, perhaps as old as Klaus'—this was an advantage, not a disadvantage. Fifteen-year-olds never get taken seriously, but with a boost from Elena's magic brushes. . .

"Please?" Elena begged, pouting. "Just a bit of lipgloss. Maybe some mascara. Nothing else." Elena paused, rifling through her extensive collection of makeup as the two girls sat in her bedroom on the expansive, expensive carpet covering the floor. She picked up a round compact and opened it, bringing it to Caroline's cheek and squinting. "Well, maybe some blush too. Though, with Klaus being there, maybe you won't need this."

_And cue aforementioned blush_, Caroline thought, rolling her eyes in attempt to calm herself down. Fanning a hand in front of face would be too obvious.

Tonight, and the reason Elena was being persistent in her demands that Caroline allow her to slather makeup on her face, was a football game. But not just any football game, it was homecoming game. That meant that the Decade Dance—a tradition at Mystic Falls High, and something Caroline completely blew off last year—was coming up tomorrow.

Elena had a date in the form of Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie had a date too. Some guy Caroline had never met before, but apparently he was "Great" and "Charming" and "Not a Total Douchebag Like the Rest of Our Male Classmates."

On the other hand, Caroline had decided early on that she didn't want to go. She loathed school dances and all they represented. They were nothing more than an excuse for children barely out of diapers to dry hump each other and profess their _undying love _for the person they'd known for two months and who they would probably forget about once high school ended.

Dressing up in 20's clothes and dancing to cheesy music was not Caroline's idea of a good time. At all.

And anyway, no one had asked her, so what was the point? She didn't exactly want to be the loser everyone gossiped about because she went dateless to the dance.

"Caroline, snap out of it." Elena snapped her fingers in Caroline's ear, startling the blonde. She blinked at her friend. "I asked where you got those earrings. I haven't seen them before."

_And cue blush again_. Absentmindedly, Caroline twirled the Union Jacks sticking through her ears, the cool metal calming her burning fingertips.

"They were a birthday present," she said, praying Elena would be oblivious to the terrible shake in her voice.

Elena nodded. "They're pretty. They suit you really well," she complimented, those words alone shocking Caroline. Elena was not known for her kindness, no matter how kind she actually was. "Your mom has good taste."

Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion. _My mother?_

"What?" Elena asked, already opening a bottle of dark mascara and bringing it up to Caroline's eyelashes.

"Nothing," Caroline said quickly, deciding not to argue with Elena about the whole makeup thing again. Klaus would be there, it was true. She wanted to look nice for Klaus as he seemed so pleased with the outcome whenever Elena had a hand in getting her ready, despite the feminist voice in her head shouting that she shouldn't be tryingimpress anyone other than herself.

Elena didn't need to know that Klaus had given her the earrings. That would just spark more of the "oh my god, care, you guys are totally going to get married" comments Caroline had quickly grown tired of after less than a day of hearing them.

Besides, they were such a special gift. Given from the heart, if teenaged boys had such things. Caroline wanted them to stay special—not taint them with Elena's garbage twittering about soulmates.

Methodically, Elena coated Caroline's pale eyelashes with black junk until she could feel them weighing down her eyelids.

_So much for the 'natural look.' _

"I wish my eyelashes were as long as yours, Care," Elena pouted as she twisted the cap back in its tube and instead moved her attention to Caroline's lips. "And your mouth is, like, the perfect shape," she continued, layering pinky gloss that smelled like manufactured cotton candy over her "perfectly shaped" lips.

"Uh, thank you…" Caroline mumbled. Poor Elena. Constantly jealous of what other people had even when she seemed to have the whole world.

Elena pulled back, ignoring Caroline's acceptance of her passive-aggressive compliments, and frowned. "Smack your lips together then dab this over them," she said, handing Caroline a tissue she'd pulled from a fancy china box by her bed.

Caroline did as she was told, smiling when she had completed the tasks. "How do I look?" She moved her head around and made a silly face, causing Elena's stiff posture to crack slightly.

"You're so silly, Caroline," she chided playfully. "But you look excellent. Klaus won't be able to keep his eyes off of you." At that, Elena winked and started cleaning up all of the makeup on the floor.

Caroline offered to help, but Elena waved her off. "Go get dressed. I laid out an outfit for you. It should keep you warm enough during the game, but I've got plenty of jackets if the long sleeves aren't enough."

Before she left to change, Caroline reached out and grasped Elena's shoulder. The brunette jerked her head and looked up at Caroline, confused. "Thank you, Elena. For everything. For coaching me with how to deal with Klaus and for making me look pretty."

Elena relaxed, a small smile twitching the sides of her mouth. "You're already gorgeous, Caroline. And you don't even really need my help with Klaus. You seem to be doing just fine on your own," Elena told her, her brown eyes lingering on one of Caroline's ears.

Again, Caroline reached for the earring, her heart thumping.

"They're beautiful," Elena said, and, just like that, the conversation was over.

In the bathroom, Caroline found a pair of black jeans and a simple long-sleeved blue shirt. She had to give Elena credit, she always knew just what Caroline needed.

* * *

><p>"Do you have the tickets?" Rebekah checked as he scrambled to put on his coat.<p>

Patting his jeans pockets, Klaus nodded. Freaking hell, he was sure he was going to burst into flames any second, he was so incredibly nervous. "I've got them," he gulped.

"Good." Rebekah offered him one of her "I-Really-_Am_-Only-Ten" smiles. "She'll say yes, Nik, trust me."

Klaus looked at his sister doubtfully. "You've never even met her, Bekah. How would you know?"

"Because I've had to listen to you whine about her for weeks. Everything out of your mouth is 'Caroline this' and 'Caroline that.' It's nauseating." As if to emphasise her words, Rebekah made a gagging noise and shoved a finger in her mouth.

"But what if she says no?" Klaus asked, suddenly so much more than terrified.

"Nik," Rebekah said, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "She'll say yes."

* * *

><p>American football had never appealed to Caroline. She understood the sport fine. She just didn't like it.<p>

But she loved the football stadium. Lights shining so bright over the field, in your eyes, that you feel like there's a bubble surrounding the stands; cheers from fans that grow louder and louder with every passing second until Caroline feared the bubble would burst.

The atmosphere was beautiful. It was homey. People spread out into their cliques in the stands, but they were all there for the same thing—to support the Mystic Falls High football team. Everyone came together, one night a week, and forgot about being cruel. Forgot about homework and the future.

Everyone forgot, and everyone enjoyed.

"Come on, I think I see a few spots over there." Damon pointed to a clearing in the crowd and began walking up the steps. Caroline and Bonnie followed.

"Can you two ladies see alright?" He asked when the stood on the bleachers.

The game was going to begin any second now. The countdown clock was nearing its end. Caroline looked out into the field, her eyes finding Mystic Falls High's team right away. She wondered which one was Stefan.

"Yeah, I can see," Caroline said, glad that she'd brought one of Elena's jackets when a chilly air brushed over her arms.

Bonnie hopped up and down. "Oh, I can see Elena!" She exclaimed. "Right there, in the centre. God, she looks freezing!"

Shifting her focus to the cheerleaders, Caroline's gaze landed on the shivering brunette standing in the middle of it all, pompoms wrapped around her wrists and an uncomfortable smile plastered on her lips.

"I think she looks great," Damon noted, and Caroline didn't have to look to know he was smiling too.

"Hey, Care?" Damon said, tearing his eyes from Elena long enough to glance at her. "Where's Lover Boy?"

"Lover Boy?" Caroline questioned.

Damon sighed. "Duh, you know. The one with the funny accent. My brother's bestest, bestest friend. Your future husband. Klaus."

Caroline felt her face explode, a furious blush making its way across every inch of her skin until she was covered in pink. "I…I don't…I don't," she stuttered, clearing her throat to gather her wits. "I don't know."

Did Damon's nickname for Klaus mean Elena had spilled the beans? Caroline shot a quick glare in Elena's direction.

"Relax, Elena didn't tell me anything. She's told me that Klaus is a topic we are not allowed to discuss," Damon said calmly, smirking at her. Damon's smirk didn't give her the same rush that Klaus' did. That wasn't a very good sign. "But you guys are glaringly obvious. It kind of makes me sick to watch you two."

Before she could comment—or shout, or push Damon down the bleachers and into the crowd of freshman—her phone blared in her pocket. Holding back a terrified shriek, Caroline gulped in a lungful of cold air and snapped her phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Caroline?"

_Be still, my beating heart_. It was Klaus. She exhaled shakily. "Hey, Klaus. Where are you?" She asked, automatically looking around the stands for a head of blondish-brown curls. She actively ignored the raised eyebrows courtesy of Damon.

There was a pause from the other line, and in that moment Caroline could hear her heart raging in her ears, begging to jump out of her chest.

"I think I see you. Is your hair up or down?"

"Up…" Caroline said slowly, her palms already beginning to sweat. The sound of his voice did weird things to her. Things she wasn't quite sure she liked yet.

"Okay," Klaus murmured. "Put your left arm up."

Caroline giggled breathlessly. "What? Why?"

"So I can figure out if it's you I'm staring at or just some other blonde with her hair up," Klaus informed her, and she could just _hear_ his smile.

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, Caroline raised her left arm and jingled her fingers. She bet Damon's face was priceless right about now.

"See me?" She asked, hopeful.

"Yes, I see you. I'll be up in a second," Klaus said, sounding thrilled, which only made her heart beat even faster.

"Okay," she whispered, unable to raise her voice anymore. She hung up and held her breath until a figure plopped down next to her.

"Hello, Caroline," he said, directly in her ear. Was it her, or did his voice quiver slightly?

A smattering of goosebumps erupted across her skin, mingling with her blush. Shyly, Caroline tilted her head until she saw him, sitting probably too close—she couldn't find it in herself to care, though.

"Hi there," she greeted, wanting to slap herself for the lame words. What was this guy doing to her? She melted into a puddle of girlyness and stupidity when he was near.

Ever since he gave her the earrings the other day and walked her home, she hadn't been able to get him out of her thoughts. Not for one second. English homework didn't even help! She sat in her bedroom all day after school just _thinking about him_.

God help her, she was losing her mind.

"Enjoying the game so far?" Klaus asked, staring out at the field.

Caroline hadn't even noticed the game begin. But sure enough, boys in tights ran around the green, shoving each other to the ground.

"Um…I don't like football," she said, unsure why _that_ would be her response. A simple yes or no would've sufficed, no doubt.

Klaus kinked an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"

"It's…boring," she admitted, enjoying the easy conversation topic. Football: she hated it, but she could talk about it for hours thanks to her mother being a big fan.

Laughing, Klaus looked away from the field and back at her. She could see him _watching _her out of the corner of her eye, his gaze steady and intense. "Why are you here, then? If not to enjoy the game?"

"Stefan says you don't like football either. What's your excuse?" She countered, if only because she didn't have anything to say other than 'because you said you'd be here.'

Unfortunately, Klaus actually had a decent excuse. "Stefan asked me to watch him play."

Caroline nodded, embarrassed. "Of course. That makes sense."

Ugh, why couldn't this be easy? They'd already confessed their feelings to one another. She knew he liked her, he knew she liked him. The boundaries of friendship had already been stretched to the breaking point. Wasn't the next step a date or two? Or some kisses…?

But she'd been so against "a date or two" for so long, she wasn't entirely sure what her response would be if Klaus _did_ decide to ask her out.

She wanted him to ask her, she knew that. But her rational mind—her stupid but rational mind—said it was still too soon. She was still too young.

At the same time, though, this was _Klaus_.

"So, tell me," Klaus said, interrupting her increasingly complicated thoughts. "Why did you come?"

Looking to her left, Caroline noticed Bonnie and Damon had slid surreptitiously down the bleachers, leaving a fairly wide gap between them and herself and Klaus.

"Because," Klaus said, "Stefan mentioned that you hadn't planned on coming tonight."

_Crap._ She'd told Stefan yesterday that she wanted to finish her history assignment instead of go to the game. It wasn't until Klaus said later when they were both at their lockers that he was going that she'd instantly decided to accompany Damon and Bonnie.

"Is a girl not allowed to…to change her mind?" She challenged, wincing.

Something brushed her thumb. Looking down, Caroline saw Klaus' fingertips dancing along the skin of her hand until it managed to grip the appendage entirely.

Cherry bombs popped wildly in her veins. She blew out a stuttered gasp and watched it turn into smoke against the dark, cold night.

"Klaus," she warned.

"What is it, Caroline?" He asked her desperately, clutching her even tighter.

How did one person make holding hands seem so…dangerous?

Klaus, that was who. Caroline felt exactly like a criminal, sitting here, secretly bending her fingers to grasp Klaus' hand.

Bracing herself, Caroline brought her gaze to Klaus'. His eyes were planted directly on her, holding in them such affection and warmth—neediness, almost.

"Caroline, why are you here?" He repeated.

Around them, the crowd exploded. She couldn't hear herself think.

"To see you," she revealed against the shouts from her schoolmates. Mystic Falls must've just scored a touchdown. She held onto Klaus' hand until her knuckles went white. "I came to see you."

She didn't know what she was expecting. Lightning, maybe, to strike her head? Everyone in the stands to stare at her openmouthed?

But neither of those things happened. Not even close.

Instead, Klaus' face split into the widest grin Caroline had ever seen. His dimples dimpled, his eyes crinkled, his eyebrows rose to his hairline. Like he couldn't believe what Caroline had just told him.

Her blush deepened.

"Caroline." He said her name like it was water and he was a man dying of thirst.

Her chest ached, but she managed to keep eye contact. "Yes, Klaus?"

"I've got two tickets to the dance tomorrow," he said, and she could feel their hands grow slick with sweat, "and I don't expect you to say yes, at all, because I know it's completely last minute and your mum's the sheriff, so maybe you've got a rule about not going on dates until you're thirty—"

"—Klaus," Caroline cut in, wearing a goofy grin of her own, "I'd love to go."

Somehow, Klaus' grin widened. "Really?" He rushed, his minty-scented breath washing over her.

Taking a moment, Caroline realised that, yes, she would love to go. For no other reason than _Klaus_.

"Yeah, really," she said, pulling their clasped hands into her lap. This felt good, being here with Klaus. Touching him and agreeing with him. It felt right. "Really, really."

* * *

><p><em>"Love never wanted me,<em>

_But I took it anyway."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Everyone pleased? Or angry...? Annoyed, maybe?

I hope you're pleased. It would suck if you weren't. Either way, we'll soon be jumping forward in time, so prepare yourselves for cuteness ahead.

"XO" is an awesome song. If you can, check it out.

Til next week,

LoveIsATemple


	11. First Flip

**A/N: **So, it's been a while...sorry. I really am. I was on vacation and then I had to come back to school. Please forgive me!

This is a two-parter, so brace yourself for the next update either tomorrow or Sunday. Whenever I get around to editing it.

Anyway, I want to thank you all for your wonderful support! I'm blown away by how happy everyone seems to be with this tiny story. I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter and don't think I'm too much of a tease...

And thank you to MissFullofLight for adding this story to her Klarofics Recs page on her tumblr (cutiepieforbes) along with Before the World Catches Up. You can blame her for this Klaus-filled chapter.

Have fun! (Please excuse all mistakes!)

* * *

><p><em>"I keep telling myself, I keep telling myself,<em>

_I'm not the desperate type._

_But you've got me looking in through blinds."_

_7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) | Fall Out Boy (From Under The Cork Tree)_

* * *

><p><em>"But every once in a while, you find someone who's iridescent, and when you do, nothing will ever compare."<em>

_-Flipped (Wendelin Van Draanen)_

**Hey, That's My Line (AKA: first flip)**

_After The Football Game:_

Darkness surrounded Caroline the second she stepped into her home. The door closed quietly behind her, but her mother was the sheriff. No sound got by her attentive ears. Rolling her eyes, Caroline toed off her shoes and hung her coat on its specified hook, bracing herself for the lecture that was sure to come.

She was only ten minutes late, but that was usually enough to warrant the _Do-you-_want-_to be-kidnapped-and-slaughtered-by-a-stranger-in-the-middle-of-the-night-Caroline? _speech from her overprotective, gun-slinging mom.

Sure enough, waiting for Caroline _on_ _her bed _was the sheriff, still in her tan getup, badge shining like a tattoo above her breast. Caroline's eyes burned when a light flickered to life, bathing her pearly bedroom in pale, smooth light.

"Honey, you're home," Liz said calmly, though Caroline could just _see_ that vein throbbing in her forehead.

_My mom's insane_, she thought idly. This was not the first time Caroline had come home to this scene.

Smiling tightly, Caroline shrugged her purse to the ground and stood still. She didn't want to spook the hungry lion lazing not-so-casually on her bed. "Hi mom. What're you doing in here?"

"Oh, nothing," she said. Her eyes wandered to the alarm clock on Caroline's bedside table. "What are you doing home so late?"

Caroline held in a sigh. She didn't blame her mother for being overprotective. The world was scary and unpredictable, and the sheriff was alone in taking care of Caroline. But none of that meant it was easy having such an overly cautious parent.

"I'm barely ten minutes late, mom," Caroline said, exasperated. "I have something to ask you, though," she added before the sheriff could scold her further.

Her mother's eyebrows rose slightly in curiosity. "Okay," she said slowly. "What is it?"

Bracing herself for the worst, the fifteen-year-old willed her heart to calm down. It had been battering her bones since Klaus asked her to the dance just a couple of hours ago, the football game going unnoticed below them, their hands clasped and their smiles embarrassingly giddy.

The breath in Caroline's lungs evaporated.

What had happened to her? Where were her annoying inner thoughts, demanding that she immediately stop dreaming about Klaus? Why wasn't she running for the hills, frightened of this budding relationship?

She'd transformed. Clearly. All she could think about—while her mother _sat in her bedroom—_was Klaus' touch. His sweaty hand curling around hers, his thumb breaking her barriers one swipe at a time. And the breathless way he had asked her to the dance. And further still the warm goodnight he'd uttered before Damon zoomed away from the school.

The beginnings of a smile touched Caroline's lips. "I've been invited to the Decade Dance."

Liz's eyebrows dropped. "What?" She sounded sharp, like Caroline had just announced her plans to leave school and become a stripper.

"The Decade Dance. Someone asked me," Caroline reiterated, worry dropping into her stomach.

"Who asked you?" _And so the stony expression/tone continues…_

"Klaus," Caroline answered automatically, though her mother probably had no idea who _Klaus_ was. She felt the need to explain, "He's a guy I've been talking to a little bit"—_a lot_—"and he's really nice. He only asked me tonight, at the game. You can say no."

_Please, please don't say I can't go!_ She begged silently.

Dating was a subject Liz and Caroline didn't discuss on a regular basis. There were no rules, no limits. Nothing but the general idea that Caroline would be _careful_ if ever a boy were to pursue her.

"I know who he is," Liz revealed, and Caroline couldn't help the surprised look that took over her face. "Miranda Gilbert has said he's a good friend of Jeremy's."

Caroline nodded enthusiastically. Did this mean her mother believed Klaus was a good _person_ too?

"Yeah, they hang out a lot," Caroline said, hope replacing the dread dwelling inside of her. "Stefan and him are best friends. I almost never see one without the other."

Liz Forbes loved Stefan Salvatore. Any friend of his _had _to be welcome in Caroline's life.

"I thought you hated school dances?" Liz questioned, resetting her eyebrows so they sat once again at her hairline.

"I thought so too," Caroline offered. _But then Klaus Mikaelson asked me to one and I quickly changed my mind_.

Silence met her words. The sheriff looked deep in thought, her fingers stroking her chin as if she were planning world domination and had gotten stuck on which method—atomic bomb, or death by mass lion attack?—she preferred. Not whether she would allow her teenaged daughter to go on a date (_is it a date? Oh, God, what if it _isn't_ a date?_) to a school-sponsored dance.

Suddenly, there was a voice. And it was soft and it was saying to her, "Okay. You can go."

**.1.**

Once Caroline was ready for bed wearing her fluffy, Hello Kitty pyjamas given to her by a crazy aunt from middle-of-nowhere America, she sauntered into her bedroom—which was now void of her mother—and grabbed her phone. She watched the screen come to life beneath her touch and forced her shaky fingers to find Klaus' name in her contacts. Sweat beaded beneath her PJs, her finger hovering over the gorgeous letters that spelled his name.

_Just do it, Caroline_, she scolded inwardly.

Holding her breath, Caroline smacked his name with her thumb and lifted the phone to her ear. It rang a few times, each _brrriiing_ sending more fear and trepidation to her. On the fifth ring, Caroline heard a faint click.

"Hello?"

Caroline almost replied—out of sheer habit—but stopped herself just in time. It wasn't Klaus on the other line.

It sounded like a small girl.

"Hello?" She said again. "Is this Caroline?" The girl asked, and Caroline shook her head.

She pulled the phone away from her ear and checked if she'd actually called Klaus. Sure enough, a picture of him smiling a dimpled smile at her camera, taken during one of their study sessions, wafted into focus.

"Uh…yeah, this is Caroline," she confirmed, putting the phone against her ear again. "Who's this?"

"Rebekah," the girl answered, sounding smug. "I've heard a lot about you. Klaus doesn't shut up about 'Caroline, the most beautiful girl I've ever met' and blah, blah, _blah_. But anyway, it's nice to finally get a chance to talk to you."

Caroline was frozen in place. So this was Klaus' baby sister? The one he talked so fondly of while somehow managing to make her sound like an absolute miscreant. She could understand the oxymoron. Rebekah came off very mature for a ten-year-old, but she didn't waste any time prying for information.

"Um, okay," Caroline murmured, still very confused. "Hi, Rebekah."

"Hello. Klaus is in the shower at the moment. He's been in there since he got home. I wonder what he's doing…" Rebekah's voice faded, but Caroline's mind filled with an image she didn't exactly want to see.

Damn Elena and all of her _boys-do-gross-things-in-the-shower_ talk.

Caroline cringed inwardly, shaking her head in hopes the picture of Klaus…doing _that_…would fly out of her ear.

"Did he ask you to the dance? Please tell me he asked you," Rebekah said, interrupting Caroline's idiotic attempts to clear her brain.

Flushing a glorious crimson, Caroline's lips tugged at the corners. "Yeah, he did." _And I'm actually excited. _

"Excellent!" The girl exclaimed. Caroline could hear her elated smile through the phone. "He was a 1920's guy for costume day at school last year in England, so he's got the perfect clothes for this dance!"

Great. Klaus already had clothes.

Caroline was going to have to borrow something from Elena. Which wouldn't be a problem usually, because Elena's style was impeccable. Unfortunately for Caroline Forbes, Elena was also two sizes bigger than her.

When the brunette insisted on dressing Caroline, she always pulled _old_ clothes out. But, as Elena had said before dropping her off this evening, she had nothing that would fit Caroline for the dance. Which meant she'd have pins and needles sticking into her back and stomach from Elena's attempts at tailoring.

She suddenly was not looking forward to the dance.

"Oh, shoot," Rebekah muttered distantly, bringing Caroline out of her own head. "Gotta go, Caroline. Good luck with my brother. He's awesome, but he sucks."

Caroline started to laugh, but was interrupted by a commotion coming from Klaus' side. She couldn't see anything. Muffled, angry voices met her ear.

"Caroline?" It was Klaus.

Her mouth went dry at the sound of his smooth accent.

"Yep," she said, noticing how croaky the word sounded. She cleared her throat and swallowed. "It's me. Hi."

Klaus huffed a relieved sigh that melted her insides. "Good. I was afraid my sister might've scared you off."

"Nope, no chance of that happening. She's very lovely to talk to. Told me all your dirty secrets."

"I'd be worried, but I don't have any dirty secrets," Klaus countered quickly.

"Doesn't everyone have a dirty secret or two?" Caroline asked, though she didn't exactly have any herself.

"At fifteen? I shouldn't think so. Ask me again in ten years and we'll see where I stand on the matter," Klaus said.

_Ten years_, Caroline sighed to herself. _Will I know him in ten years? Will I be with him? Be _married _to him? _

_No, shut up. You're getting ahead of yourself, Caroline. Stop this. Now._

She gulped, trying to reign in her haywire thoughts. "All right," she conceded. "Will do."

"Good." Klaus paused momentarily. "Did you call me, or did Rebekah call you?"

"Um…I called you. Why?"

"Well, why did you call?"

He didn't seem displeased, which was good, but Caroline's heart managed to speed up, worried he was somehow disappointed.

"My mom said yes," she said.

"You're allowed to go?" He asked, breathless. Like with Rebekah, she could _hear_ his smile. His face-splitting grin.

Oh, how she wished she could _see _him too.

_Tomorrow_, she remembered. _I get to see him tomorrow_.

"Uh-huh. She says when you drop me off that you have to meet her, though," Caroline told him, cringing at the thought of her mother conversing with Klaus. Yet another thing to not look forward to about tomorrow.

"Do I?" Klaus said absently, no fear or worry present in his voice. "Will she have her gun?"

His question transported her to the first time they talked.

That was, what? One month ago? Four minuscule little weeks out of their whole lives. But to Caroline it felt like forever ago. Like she'd known Klaus her whole life. That was good, wasn't it?

It _felt_ good. _Better_ than good.

"I hope not," Caroline said, crossing her fingers. "If she does, just run really, really fast in the opposite direction. I've seen her play basketball. Her aim isn't that great."

Klaus laughed, the deep, throaty noise sending shivers down her spine. "I'll bring my running shoes then."

* * *

><p><em>Day of the Dance:<em>

Loud music jolted him awake, snapping his eyes open. He sat straight up in bed and listened as Frank Sinatra crooned beneath Bekah's door.

Good heavens, he'd been having the most wonderful dream.

_Pale, feminine skin stood in front of him wrapped in a white dress. He moved forward, breathing in her fruity scent. He skated his fingers down her clothes. Reaching the zip, he tugged, and watched the fabric tumble down her body and land in a heap by her feet. She climbed out, standing naked before him. _

_And he could not breathe._

Groaning, he laid back down and flung his arm over his eyes. This was the fourth time he'd dreamt the exact same scenario. Only this time he'd managed to actually see the beautiful girl _without _the white dress.

It seemed that each time he had the dream, he got closer and closer to touching her smooth, bare skin.

He felt the remnants of the dream below his belly, pressing against his trousers. He took a few deep breaths until he'd cleared his mind of the erotic, repetitive image.

"Klaus! You've got to get ready. You're due at Elena's house soon!" Bekah yelled from her bedroom.

Klaus looked at his bedside clock, noting that he only had thirty minutes to get changed into his '20s outfit. He groaned again and slipped out of bed.

"Why did you let me sleep so long? I only wanted a small kip," he shouted back, shucking his shirt over his head. He threw into his hamper and got to work on his jeans.

"You didn't get much sleep last night. You deserved it," Rebekah said. "Besides, Caroline wouldn't want a zombie as a date, would she?"

Klaus had to smile at that as he kicked his jeans off his legs. He was a notoriously bad tired person. Sleep called to him at all hours of the day.

In fact, the only times—in recent history—he'd felt _truly _awake was when he was speaking to Caroline. But that was silly, wasn't it? And probably a bad sign.

He couldn't help it, though. How his skin burst to life when he caught sight of her. How his brain buzzed when he heard her angelic voice.

How his heart doubled in size when he caught her smiling shyly, lip caught between her teeth.

Maybe he was being stupid, deciding at fifteen he'd found someone that forced him awake. But he rather enjoyed being stupid. Especially with Caroline.

Last night she'd unlocked all of these hidden doors by agreeing to go to the dance with him. This was the beginning of something. Something mysterious and wonderful and utterly terrifying.

Terrifying because he didn't know what was happening, but wonderful all the same because he couldn't wait to see where this—this thing with Caroline—would take him. Take them both.

Klaus nearly tripped over himself as he tried putting one leg through his trousers. He blinked a few times, dazed, and righted himself, hopping over to his bed—with only one leg in his slacks—and sat down. Staring at the wall, he lazily put his other leg through the cream-coloured trousers, slow drops of confusion seeping into his gut.

He was getting ahead of himself, wasn't he? Far too ahead of himself.

He didn't know what he was talking about.

Christ, what was he _thinking_?

Fifteen! He was only fifteen! A baby, a child. Young, foolish.

Elijah had always told him to be careful in this world. Avoid mistakes at all costs and remember that there is no such thing as a soulmate. Women come and go, just like the sun.

The sound of his bedroom door creaking open startled Klaus out of his anxious thoughts.

"Oh, gross, you're not wearing a shirt," Bekah complained, smacking a hand over her eyes. "And you've not done your trousers up yet."

Stifling a laugh—because he really needed to laugh, just to clear his head—Klaus stood up and buttoned the slacks. He picked his undershirt off the bed, sliding it over his head and tucking it into the waistband of his trousers.

He looked at his baby sister, eyes still covered, and allowed himself to smile.

"I'm decent, Bekah," he informed her.

The bubbly, commanding blonde removed her hand and appraised him carefully. Her eyes landed on his.

"You seem upset," she said, taking a few steps in his direction. Her arm reached out and played with his hair, no doubt taming the rather amazing bed-head he was probably sporting.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. His smile faltered. "I do?"

He wasn't upset. Just…confused. And slightly scared.

"Yeah." Bekah nodded, concern washing over her face. He didn't like the look of that. "What's the matter? Is it Caroline?"

How did she do that? How did his little, ten-year-old sister dig deep into his psyche and pull the problems straight from his head?

"Did she say something to you?" Bekah asked, and he could see his sister getting ready to defend his honour.

"No, not at all," he said swiftly, fearing his sister's wrath. Bekah calmed the slightest bit. "Well, she did say things, but they weren't…bad things."

"Then what's the matter?"

Klaus inhaled sharply and clenched his eyes for a moment. He didn't know what _the matter_ was.

He was excited for the dance. Sickly nervous, but thrilled to get the opportunity to spend more time with Caroline Forbes.

He missed England desperately. He missed familiarity and the scent of London on a cold day.

Caroline had been helping with his homesickness. Her and Stefan, unbeknownst to them, were easing him into life as a legal alien.

Waking up in the morning, knowing Caroline was there in Mystic Falls, made the day instantly better.

It shouldn't be like that, though. Not yet.

Elijah's warnings were meant for an older Niklaus, not the fifteen-year-old version. Because what fifteen-year-old determines that he has already found a girl worth losing sleep and focus over?

Oh, but every time he caught even the smallest glimpse of Caroline he got the strangest, most calming tug deep in his belly. Like something was telling him that this was _right_. Looking at her, observing her, memorising her—it was _meant to be_.

Damn it, why did this have to be so absolutely unclear.

"Klaus, you're kind of starting to scare me," Rebekah said, shaking his shoulder. "What did Caroline say that's got you all worked up?"

_I don't know why I like you. I just know that I do. _

_I came to see you. _

_I'd love to go._

_Really, really._

"You like her," Rebekah said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

He thought about it.

Like…

It wasn't a big enough word for what he felt for this girl. This girl he'd known for all of five minutes.

"You like her a lot," Rebekah reworded, her voice rising at the end to show that it was somewhat a question.

Klaus nodded, not knowing what else to do. Not knowing _why _this was only now starting to petrify him.

"Mum wants to meet her. So do I," Bekah said. She walked to his desk chair and picked up his white button-up. She came back to him, handing him the shirt. "Don't look so scared, Nik. She likes you too."

Ah, but that was the clincher, wasn't it? She liked him too. That made whatever this was between them so much more fascinating and dangerous.

Slipping his arms through the shirt-sleeves, Klaus buttoned it up and reached for his tie. The costume was a year old, but it still held its pristine cleanliness. His mother was excellent at keeping things clean.

"Honestly, snap out of it, Nik," Bekah barked as he grabbed the costume's matching waistcoat. He froze and stared at her. She was fuming. "Really, Nik. You're fifteen. You're not deciding today whether you want to marry this girl. Just have fun with her. See where it goes. You both like each other. I've read your texts—"

"—What? That's a _complete_ breach of my privacy—"

"—and it makes me sick to read the things you guys say to each other. But _honestly_. Get over yourself, big brother. You're too young to be having existential crises because of a bird. Mum and I…we're really happy for you. It's nice to see you smile. So don't worry about it, Nik. Just _enjoy_."

Klaus buttoned his waistcoat furiously, his mind replaying her words. He got stuck briefly on her admittance of reading his text messages, but mostly he was blown away by her fierce speech. He'd said that she would someday be the most powerful woman around so many times, but right now he was really looking forward to his little sister ruling the world.

She was right. Or, maybe she wasn't. But she spoke with such conviction, he couldn't imagine her being wrong.

The only problem he had with what she'd said was her line concerning him not having to decide if he wanted to marry Caroline. One thing that frightened him the most about Caroline Forbes was that when he looked at her, all he saw was his future. Painted so clearly on her face, in her eyes. He felt it when their skin touched—_he felt their fate_.

"You have to be at Elena's in fifteen minutes," Bekah reminded him quietly, reaching for his creamy jacket.

He put it on and flashed Rebekah a small smile. "How do I look?"

Once again, Bekah appraised him carefully. "Like you're about to go on your first date with a very beautiful girl."

Klaus' cheeks flamed. "Is that good?"

Giving him a sympathetic smile, Bekah nodded. "Yeah, Nik. It's good. Go do something to your hair and brush your teeth."

Rebekah turned to leave, Klaus following right behind. He tapped her shoulder when they were in the hallway. Frank still sang softly around them. Bekah faced him expectantly.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Bekah tapped her chin in mock thought, making Klaus' lips pull into a smile. "Probably die. Of nerves. Or self-inflicted misery."

"Probably," Klaus agreed, and he walked by his little sister and into the bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, giving himself a once over. He looked pretty good. The 1920s had always intrigued him. He'd always said if time travel were possible, he'd want to go all the way back to the Jazz Age. He felt he'd fit in quite nicely.

He wondered what Caroline looked like.

An angel, most likely.

And though he was minutely scared of the strong, overwhelming emotions burrowing in his heart, he couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Excited for part two?

Anyone else read the book _Flipped_? I recommend it. It's a kids book, but it's great.

Until sometime this weekend,

LoveIsATemple


	12. First Dance

**A/N: **Welcome to part 2 of the dance! Sorry it's out later than expected! Dog emergency and whatnot. Luckily, my toy poodle is okay, otherwise I don't think I'd ever be able to write anything ever again.

Thank you for the excitement! _I'm _excited about this part, so I really, really, really hope you guys like it. Also, I'm glad everyone likes Mini Rebekah. She's fun to write.

Excuse all mistakes, please, and don't forget to tell me what you thought!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. Sorry, my man, for using your lyrics.**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Sitting out dances on the wall,<em>

_Trying to forget everything that isn't you._

_I'm not going home alone, _

_'Cause I don't do too well on my own."_

_7 Minutes In Heaven (Atavan Halen) | Fall Out Boy (From Under the Cork Tree)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Just Want To Hold You (AKA: first dance)<strong>

The Gilbert's house was alive and buzzing when he stepped over the threshold. He shot a smile at Stefan and Jeremy, the two of them dressed like sleazy mobsters. Jeremy's shaggy hair had even been gelled into a somewhat tamed style.

He could hear commotion coming from upstairs and knew Caroline was up there being preened by Elena. His heart thudded like a jackhammer against his ribcage as he pictured her sitting on Elena's bed, the brunette standing in front of her with brushes and black globs of makeup.

Caroline was beautiful beyond belief on her own, but he did have to admire the effort Elena put into enhancing what was already there.

"You look amazing, Klaus," Bonnie said from the steps. She looked just like a flapper in her gold and black dress.

Elena was right behind her wearing a faded white, very 1920's style dress. "Wow, and here I thought men were fashionably impaired," she mumbled, glaring at her younger brother.

Jeremy placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me, dear sister. I think I look pretty good. Don't I, guys?" He looked at Bonnie and Jeremy and Klaus for confirmation.

"Sure, dude," Stefan said, slapping his shoulder reassuringly.

Rolling her eyes, Elena skipped in front of Bonnie and landed in front of Klaus. He jumped slightly back, unsure of what was going on. She smiled at him. Bright and pearly.

"She wants you to go and see her," she said.

"What? Me?"

"No, the mailman. Yes, of course _you_," she said, poking his chest. Her pointy nail jammed against his shirt, the touch so sudden and so unwelcome he nearly fell over. "She doesn't want to make a big show. Just go up, tell her she looks like Aphrodite, and bring her back down so we can all go. Damon's running late, but he'll be here soon enough."

"You want me to go now? To your bedroom?" Klaus asked, confused.

"It's clean," Elena pledged, as if _that _was what concerned him.

"Okay…" Klaus grumbled, moving around his friends to the stairs. He flashed Bonnie a small smile as he passed her.

Nervous energy hit Klaus like a falling tree when he reached the landing. He'd never been in a girl's bedroom that wasn't his mother's or Rebekah's. And here he was, going into a girl's bedroom that just so happened to contain the blonde goddess that haunted his every waking and sleeping hour.

The door creaked as he opened it, his breaths coming out harsh and desperate. Dizziness slammed into him and he hadn't even _seen her yet_.

"Klaus, is that you?" Caroline's small, soft, breath-snatching voice asked.

Klaus turned his head in search of her, but couldn't see anything. "Yeah, it's me," he said, hating the anxious, flickering sound of his own voice.

The British boy hit puberty at a young age. He shot up at eleven and his voice dropped by the time he was twelve. His throat quit cracking embarrassingly two years ago, but something about Caroline Forbes brought back his prepubescent, scratchy speech.

"I'm in the closet," she said, explaining why he couldn't find her.

"Oh," he responded, wondering if this was normal female behaviour. "Why?"

He looked around and saw a door near the back of the bedroom—which he noticed absently (and hoping observing the room would calm his haywire nerves) was very clean. Remaining motionless, Klaus waited for her response.

Caroline sighed audibly. "I…don't know. I'm anxious, I guess."

_That makes two of us_, he thought. Lifting his hand, he noticed a slight tremor in his fingers.

"What about?" He asked. Though he hoped it was the same reason he was anxious out of his mind—_this was it, the beginning of their end._

"Believe me, Klaus. There are a lot of reasons I'm nervous right now."

Suddenly, Klaus wanted to know everything there was to know about the blonde girl hiding in her best friend's closet. He felt questions trickle on his tongue, attempting to drip out of his mouth.

He wanted her to tell him what got her scared in the middle of the night—if anything. She was so brave and strong he wouldn't be surprised if nothing frightened her.

He wanted to know what her middle name was. What it was like being an only child. What made her happy, calm—_nervous_.

Because despite their recent, lengthy, frequent interactions, despite the small fact that Klaus was without a doubt falling absolutely, crazily in love with her, he knew next to nothing about her.

He didn't know any of the silly things, the things most boys would find stupid or unimportant.

But he wanted to know _all about _her. Every twitch, every freckle, every thought that zoomed through her brilliant mind.

But now was not the time, so he held himself down and bit his lip.

"Give me one," he commanded playfully, surprising himself with the calmness present in his tone.

He didn't _feel _calm. He felt as if his whole world was about to change and he couldn't do a single thing to stop it.

"Oh, you know," Caroline trilled. "I look like a harlot. A nineteen-twenties harlot, but all the same it's kind of embarrassing. And…you're here. Your presence always manages to kick my heart rate up."

Klaus nearly inhaled his saliva.

Would he never get used to her saying these sorts of things? He hoped not. God knew she made his pulse quicken whenever he so much as _thought _of her.

"I'm just me, Caroline," he said, his trembling increasing. "No need to be scared."

"I'm not scared of you," Caroline said, sounding only slightly wounded. "I told you—I'm nervous."

_I still make her nervous_.

Klaus couldn't decide if her anxiety made him happy—because he never thought he'd be able to instil such feelings in another human being, let alone one as magnificent as Caroline—or if it only amplified the anxiety swimming inside himself.

"Why are you nervous? You look lovely, I'm sure of it," he assured her, itching badly to see her. Hearing her voice wasn't good enough. It would never be good enough. All those times on the phone, of passing each other in the hallway with a quick wave and a slight blush—it was never _enough. _

Caroline laughed sharply. One _ha!_ that made Klaus' hairs stand on-end. "That's why I'm nervous. You're too nice to me."

"I'm not _too _nice to you," he said.

_I'm not, am I? Shoot, what if I am? Did she say yes just because she couldn't find a way to let down someone so…_nice_? _

_Wait, no, calm down, Mikaelson. Remember all those things she's said. All those signs. _

And there were lots of signs. Indisputable signs. Signs that filled him with equal amounts of happiness and panic.

Christ, he loved those signs. How she touched him at every turn. Or sought him out in a crowd. Listened when he spoke. Smiled warmly when she caught him watching her like a creep.

"Sometimes I think you are," she said dryly.

"I assure you, I'm not. You're too hard on yourself. Trust me when I say it's _very easy_ for me to be nice to you."

"We'll see," she mumbled cryptically. "Alright, I think you've waited long enough. Are you ready for me to come out?"

Before thinking, Klaus blurted, "_Yes!_" He coughed, embarrassed. "I mean…yes. Please."

He shook his head and rubbed his trembling hand over his brow, sweat gathering on his shaky fingers.

What this girl did to him…

"Promise you won't laugh?" She checked.

Forcing down his automatic reaction to laugh at her question, he said, "Of course not."

"Okay…" Caroline breathed, and he heard a clicking of heels on hardwood floor.

This was it. One of the many _moments _he was sure would go down in their little history.

Klaus swallowed audibly, the footsteps nearing the entryway to the closet until he saw a silhouette, and further still until he saw Caroline Forbes—definite contender for love of his life—dressed in pinky-red fringe and white gloves and pearls and sunshine and genuine beauty.

His jaw clicked open partially. His brain stopped working. Drool, soon, would spill out the corner of his mouth.

"Caroline," he rasped, her name spilling from his lips like acid. It burned a hole in his tongue. "You look—"

"—Admit it, I look like a prostitute." She twirled in place slowly, once around. The fringe on her dress shook and glimmered in the failing light of Elena's bedroom.

Klaus paused, frowning. "Well, I was going to say you looked like a more beautiful version of Clara Bow. Prostitutes of the 20's didn't normally wear such lovely dresses."

As if on cue, Caroline's face burst to life with a blush as deep as the colour of her dress. Klaus watched it spread to her neck, her chest. She giggled, breathlessly, and gave Klaus the smallest hint of a smile. Her pink lips edged up at the corners, and he swore his heart stopped working.

"What did they normally wear?" Caroline asked, blinking away her smile and planting on her face a serious look. But he could see it slipping, even now.

_I make her nervous_.

"Sometimes nothing," he said, admiring how her blush deepened and hoping his wasn't too evident, "but typically they wore undergarments."

"Underwear?"

"Not…not modern day underwear. Back then, it was almost like another dress."

"Oh, that's kind of interesting," Caroline praised, and oh, how his ego swelled. "How'd you get to know so much about the 1920's?"

Klaus shrugged. "It was a fascinating decade. The birth of so many greats, the beginning of America's decline. Women rose to power, organised crime flourished. I've always loved the time period."

"So, if you could go back in time, you'd go to the twenties?" Caroline questioned, taking one step towards him.

Klaus felt sweat gather like a blanket beneath his undershirt.

Great.

"No," he said quickly as Caroline took another step.

What was she doing? Trying to kill him? Because it was working; his heart was definitely failing to do its job.

"Why not?" She took another step.

She was so small. Delicate.

He hoped to God he wouldn't crush her.

"Why go back in time? What's the point?" He managed to say, even as she took yet another step. He almost wanted to move back, away from her, but he stayed still. Waiting. Wanting to know what she was up to.

"To see the world in a different time? Speak to one of the many 'greats?'" Caroline offered.

But why would he want to go back in time when he had this girl in the present? What could the twenties offer him?

If anything, he would go to the future. One month, one year. Ten. Figure out how he and Caroline fared. If he finally got the courage to _do something _about how he felt. If they ever stood a chance against the Tyler's or the Hayley's or the Sheriff's of the world.

She stepped forward again, inching closer. He could smell her—_roses_—and could see the blues of her eyes, the pieces of hair that were obviously retaliating against Elena and refusing to stay in the intricate, cropped style they had been placed in. He could see small, rectangular Union Jacks hanging from her earlobes.

"I saw a movie once," he found himself saying. Caroline stopped maybe half a foot in front of him. Heat from her body drifted in his direction, warming his blushing skin. "It was about this guy who could go back in time. And he did so, often. He traveled to the twenties, met Fitzgerald and Hemingway, fell in love with a French girl. But, he wasn't happy. He found himself dying to live in a forgotten world. The twenties' may have been great, but they're not today. And no matter how hard today is, why would I want to give it up for a day that's already been and gone?"

Caroline didn't say anything for a few seconds. Long, arduous seconds. Seconds in which his heart must've stopped and restarted a thousand times.

"You like today that much?" She asked, eyebrows raised high, creasing her porcelain forehead.

"I like you that much," he said, cringing inwardly at the clichéd-ness of this entire conversation. His body was seconds away from exploding.

Caroline exhaled, blowing her minty-scented breath across Klaus' chest. Then, to his surprise, she smiled. And then she grabbed his hand, sending fire through his veins.

She grinned up at him and he could do nothing to stop his answering, goofy smile. "Let's go dance, Klaus."

* * *

><p>Caroline's stomach was ready to burst. As was her heart and her brain.<p>

What had she done in a past life to deserve this? To deserve Klaus? Sweet, charming, handsome Klaus.

The two of them sat at a round table watching students, young and old, cling to each other as they…_danced_. Except it wasn't dancing. It was dry humping. Grinding.

She snuck glances at Klaus every now and again. He hadn't said much since she pulled him out of Elena's bedroom. During the ride to the school—all of them crammed into Damon and Stefan's family van—he'd kept his eyes glued to the world outside the window.

His silence would've frightened her, but the whole journey he'd worn a smile on his face. A happy one. An _elated _one. Like he could _breathe _after holding his breath for goodness knows how long.

Peering at the crowd of "dancers" on the gym floor, Caroline spotted Tyler's black eyes planted on her. She tore her eyes away quick, a cold shiver running through her.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked, his British lilt calming her.

"Um…yeah. It's just Tyler. He keeps looking at me."

Klaus' beautiful eyebrows pulled together. He focused on the dance floor.

"He's here with Hayley," he noticed.

Jealousy pierced her eyes at the mere _mention _of her name. She didn't bother looking back to check if Klaus was right.

Klaus turned his attention to her once more, giving her access to the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. "She's been hinting since they announced the dance that she wanted to go with me," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Caroline said, bitter.

"Obviously I said nothing in return," he soothed, and it annoyed her slightly that she saw a glint of teasing in his dimpled smirk.

He picked up the plastic champagne flute and took a gulp of sparkling apple juice.

_Two can play that game_.

"Tyler almost asked me to the dance."

Caroline didn't even bother to hide her smile when Klaus choked on his drink.

"What do you mean 'almost' asked you to the dance?" He asked, red coating his cheeks.

Lazily, Caroline clutched her own flute and took a couple of languid sips. "You interrupted him."

"When was this?"

"After the fiasco at our lockers, but before my birthday."

"And…how did I interrupt you?"

"He was starting to ask me while I was getting my things ready after school, but you showed up and he immediately backed off."

"Strange," Klaus commented. "Usually he doesn't know when to quit."

Caroline nodded in agreement. "Maybe he thinks being here with Hayley will make me jealous," she whispered, leaning over the table, her lips almost grazing Klaus' ear.

The soapy, heated scent of his skin made Caroline want to lick the shell of his ear, but that would be weird and disturbing and Klaus would probably never look at her ever again if she did that. So, she refrained, pulling away from him.

"It's not working," she said as an afterthought. Klaus looked at her. "Tyler's attempt to make me jealous. It's not working."

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "I'm…glad," he said. Then, "Wait, does that make me sound like a possessive prick?"

Laughing, Caroline lifted her shoulders. "I don't know. Depends on what a prick is."

"Haven't you heard that term before?"

"Should I know it?"

"I suppose it's more of a British term. It's slang," he informed her.

"For what?"

"Do you really want to know? It's slightly rude."

Caroline gasped. "You have the ability to be rude? And here I thought you were the perfect English gentleman."

She laughed some more, amazed at how _easy _this was. An hour ago, Klaus had said that he wouldn't go back in time because of how much he liked her. And his words hadn't scared her. Well, not really. They did, but only insofar as it meant she was stuck.

But being stuck with Klaus didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"It's fine, Klaus, really. I want to know what the word means."

Klaus lowered his head conspiratorially and she mirrored his movements. Their chins nearly touched the tabletop.

"It is slang for penis," he told her, eyes serious. She couldn't stop the giggle that tumbled out of her mouth. "And when referring to another person as a _prick_, you are essentially calling them a dickhead."

"So," she said, breathless with giggles, "you're asking me if I think you're a possessive prick for thinking it's good that I'm not jealous of Hayley and Tyler?"

Klaus nodded, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yes."

"No," she answered firmly. "Tyler's the prick."

"My sentiments exactly," Klaus said, raising his glass to Caroline.

Caroline took hers by the neck and clinked it with Klaus'.

* * *

><p>"You know, you two, the whole point of coming to a dance is to, you know, <em>dance<em>," Damon taunted.

"Well, when everyone starts to actually _dance_, I'll join you on the floor," Klaus quipped.

The song changed just as the words left his mouth. Boys and girls glued themselves together, the room suddenly growing quiet and solemn.

Damon looked pleased, as if he had been the one to switch the music. "Would you look at that? A slow song."

Klaus groaned and peered over at Caroline. She smiled sweetly at him, shrugging.

"Come on," she said, standing up. She held out her hand to him. "Let's dance, Lover Boy."

Ignoring the way his heart plummeted to his groin at the way she said Damon's nickname for him, Klaus reached for Caroline and let her drag him to his feet. They walked to the dance floor, Damon moving beside them in search of Elena.

"You're tall," Caroline complained when she tried wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus grabbed her forearms lightly. He rolled his fingers over the satin of her gloves as he dragged them down to her wrists.

"How's this?" He asked, placing one of her hands in his. He guided the other to his shoulder. Next, he moved his own hand to her back, just above the base of her spine.

She shuddered against him, and they started to move.

"This is great," she said softly, her forehead brushing against his neck.

_I make her nervous_.

"Who's singing?" Caroline asked after a good minute of them tapping around the gymnasium. Her dress swayed with each movement.

"Ed Sheeran," he said confidently.

Caroline chuckled into his chest. "You sure answered quick."

"Bekah's a big fan," he defended.

"Mhm, sure. _Bekah's_ a big fan."

"Hey, he's got a good voice. I mean, listen to these lyrics," he insisted, pulling her dangerously close against him. He gripped her tighter. "_No, I just want to hold you._ That's lyrical genius right there. _Give a little time to me, or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want…_" Klaus broke off, realising he was beginning to pant.

"_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_, and so on and so forth," he finished. He cleared his throat.

Caroline's heart thumped hard and fast against his belly. "Yeah, I guess I can see the attraction."

Closing his eyes, Klaus held onto Caroline while the song played out. He shuddered when she slid her hand up his shoulder and around to grasp his neck. Her fingers played with his curls, and he could feel her palm wringing against him.

He was right. Earlier, he was right.

This—dancing with Caroline, clinging to her, not wanting to let go of her—it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** How d'ya like them apples?

I can already tell you that the next update will be entitled First Walk Home and it will take place immediately after the dance.

And, because I haven't updated Before the World Catches Up in a little bit and can't add this there, I'm almost at _100 favourites_ for the story! And I know I've got somewhat of a different audience for that story compared with this one, but all the same, thank you. It's not the biggest number, but it's the first story of mine to get that many favourites, and it means so, so much to me!

So, thank you! I love you all!

Until Friday (I PROMISE!),

LoveIsATemple


	13. First Walk Home

**A/N: **I broke a promise, and I feel awful about that. What's worse is I'm not sure how much I like this chapter. Also, there will definitely be mistakes because I'm still recovering from jet lag. Sorry. At least I'm officially on Christmas break and back home in VA.

But anyway, who wants to hear about my problems, right?

Thanks so, so much for all of your support! You're the greatest readers ever! And I swear to you, we're getting there. Klaus and Caroline will soon be together!

Even if I don't like this update so much, I hope you'll enjoy it. At least a little bit.

Again, thank you, and I'll see you (not really, but you get what I mean) at the bottom.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know where you're going,<em>

_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going,_

_But I don't think I'm coming home."_

_Alone Together | Fall Out Boy (Save Rock and Roll)_

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Want to Go Home Right Now (AKA first walk home)<strong>

Damp with sweat, Caroline's skin glistened in the moonlight as her, Klaus, and the rest of their Decade Dance company left the school. She felt refreshed. Rejuvenated. Like a whole new person. Adrenaline spiked in her blood, making her quiver and shake with excitement and anticipation.

She could still feel Klaus' fingertips pressing against her spine. His hand encapsulating hers.

Her skin tingled.

"Okay guys, who wants to stop by the Grill for some midnight snacks?" Damon asked the crowd, his arm slung lazily over Elena's shoulder.

Caroline, who was still trembling as the night's high wore off, peeked at Klaus. He stood next to her. Close, but without touching her. She was almost glad for it, because she had a feeling that if he touched her, she'd burst.

"I need to get home," Caroline said, ceasing her staring contest with Klaus' profile. She looked at Damon instead. "Sheriff's orders."

The crowd around her—excluding Klaus—groaned their disapproval. The blonde girl laughed, not able to help herself.

She always knew she had friends, but, simultaneously, she'd always allowed herself to get stuck in a chasm of _aloneness_. Another side effect of her father walking away from her, she assumed.

Hearing the people she had steadily come to admire and enjoy, especially since the beginning of the school year, complain about her having to leave sent a spark of happiness into her veins.

"Lame," Elena chimed, sticking her tongue out at Caroline.

Caroline held her hands up. "I know, I know, but I don't really want my mother to kill me. Or Klaus. Or any of you guys."

"Alright, well," Damon said, letting his sentence die midway out of his mouth. He nodded at the vehicle. "Do you guys want a ride?"

Looking at the large van, Caroline thought for a moment. Her legs were tired. Her feet ached and pinched with every step. She was sweaty, still running on a buzz that would probably abandon her in just a moment, leaving her exhausted and begging for somewhere to lay down.

But the night was so gorgeous. Inky blue, painted with glorious stars and a full moon.

And she craved Klaus, like she probably shouldn't crave Klaus. She wanted—needed—to be alone with him. To walk side by side, hand in hand, against the dark sky.

He would meet her mother, charm her with his Britishness. Convince the sheriff without speaking that while they were both young—and foolish and impatient and so very _young—_they could do this.

_This_. Whatever _this_ was.

They—her and Klaus, together—could do it.

Tonight, as they danced, she knew. The way he held her, pressed her body against his, whispered song lyrics in her ear like they were Shakespearian sonnets and he was desperately trying to woo her. All of it told her that hiding from him was useless. Whether she gave in this evening or next week or next year—it didn't matter.

Because they were inevitable. Like the sunrise. Or the sunset.

Caroline fluttered her eyelashes nervously and again glanced at Klaus, capturing his darkened eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled right back.

Tearing her eyes away from him, she stared at each person in the group, one after the other. "You know what, guys? I think we'll walk. It's only fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows puckered. Confused. He looked between her and the boy in white next to her. "It's cold."

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Still sweating from all the dancing." _And all the anxiety, _she thought mockingly.

Then she looked at Klaus. "Are you okay to walk?"

He didn't answer her right away. Instead, he took her hand calmly. Hidden, so that nobody else could tell. He twirled his thumb, dragged it across her knuckles until she felt his touch in her knees.

Her pulse quickened.

"I'd love a good walk," he said, grinning at her. Showing off those dimples she longed to dip her tongue inside.

_Whoa, where the heck did that come from?_

"Okay then," Damon said, tugging her back to the conversation.

Cold air brushed her skin, blasting her heated mind awake. She loosened her hold on Klaus' hand, but did not let go. Not entirely. Not yet.

She didn't know if she'd ever be able to fully let go of him. Even if they never got to explore their future. Even if they did, and it all crumbled beneath them.

"See you guys on Monday," Damon finished.

Caroline nodded saying goodbye to everyone as Klaus did the same, watching her friends—some of whom shot her mysterious smiles—pile into the van.

The two of them remained motionless, fingers interlocked, until the van shone its bright lights against their faces and drove away into the night, leaving them _alone_.

**.1.**

Hormones. This was all hormones.

At least that was what she told herself halfway to home, unable to rid her body of the prickling sensations wracking her bones. Her blood. Her brain.

Klaus still held her hand, squeezing every now and again, each increase in pressure jolting pleasure through her. It pooled in the depths of her belly. Excited her heartbeat.

She was dizzy, but she wasn't sure if that was her exhaustion speaking or just…Klaus.

Caroline watched her dress sway in the breeze as they walked down darkened streets. A few lights in a few houses sparkled, guiding them towards her house.

"I had fun," Klaus said, pumping her hand once more. She bit back a shiver. "I didn't think I'd have as much fun as I did."

"I know what you mean," Caroline said. Her feet didn't hurt so much anymore. "Who knew I could dance?"

"Tyler definitely did not," Klaus said drily, stopping suddenly.

Caroline stumbled, but only slightly, when she felt Klaus pull her to him. In the middle of the sidewalk, a streetlamp shining overhead, bathing him—his creamy skin, his gold-ish, brownish hair, his foamy blue eyes—in orange light, Klaus looked like a prince. A rescuer. _Her _rescuer.

She thought, for one awful moment, that Klaus was going to kiss her. Tilt his head downward so their lips brushed and pulsed against each other. But he didn't, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Not because she didn't want to kiss him. No, of course not. She'd had countless dreams involving Klaus, each filled with stolen kisses and tongues. Parted, swollen lips.

She was relieved because if he kissed her then, underneath that streetlamp, looking so handsome and kingly, she wouldn't be able to stop.

He did not kiss her. He unbuttoned his coat, slid it off his shoulders, and released her hand. She shivered, though it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Turn," he ordered, rotating his finger.

Caroline obliged. When her back was turned soft fabric brushed her bare arms as Klaus coiled his jacket around her.

Caroline startled at the outrageous intimacy of it all.

The jacket, upon further inspection, was warm and it smelled like him. Spice. Mint. She carefully slipped her arms inside the sleeves, laughing as the jacket's tail hit her thighs.

"You're tall," she said for the second time that night. She didn't want to think about Tyler and his ominous stares throughout the evening. "How are you so tall?"

Klaus chuckled, picking up her hand again and walking forward. Closer to the end of the night. "Neither my mother nor my father are very short. It's all genetics," he said, shrugging.

Caroline's mind was stuck on how securely he held her hand.

"I'm pretty short," she said, thinking out loud. _And skinny, and boob-less_. "I don't really know why, though. My parents are both average height."

Klaus' thumb began that grazing thing it did so well, hitting each knuckle on her right hand in tight, languid circles. "I think you're the perfect height."

"The perfect height? Five foot nothing?"

"You make me feel taller," he mentioned, flashing his teeth in a brilliant smile.

Caroline's cheeks flamed dark pink, more heat whirring in her belly. She focused on the concrete pavement. Listened to the clacking of her small heels and the harsh breaths coming from her lungs.

"You _are_ tall," she said. "You make me feel shorter."

He did.

She couldn't help but compare herself to a tiny elf when she stood next to him. Far away it wasn't so bad, but she hated being far away from him.

"Does my height bother you?" He asked, and she blinked as his breath swirled.

Caroline shook her head. It didn't bother her. She liked his tallness. She simply hated her smallness.

"I can't reach you," she sighed, not sure what she meant.

Klaus squeezed her hand. "I'm right here."

And he was. Right there. With her, holding her hand, guiding her safely home. But she didn't want to go home. She didn't want this night to end, no matter how badly the desire to keep him close frightened her.

"Yeah," she agreed, "but you're so far away."

She knew what she meant that time. Klaus was near. _Next to her_. But what were they waiting for now? Now that they'd gotten the whole "first date" out of the way?

Why couldn't he be _with her_?

Without her noticing, Caroline's street blinked in front of them.

"Far away how?" He asked.

"Was this a date?"

Caroline nearly fainted.

_Oh, Christ, did I say that out loud? _

Klaus' grip faltered and they came to an abrupt halt, three houses down from hers. He turned, and they were facing one another, and she could see his face waver in the shadows of the dark, cold night. His lips, pink and grey, rounded in shock.

_Yes, I freaking said that out loud. Ground, I give you permission to swallow me._

But it didn't.

Groaning throatily, Caroline slapped her sweaty hand over her face. "God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

Klaus' breath washed over her face, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, finding her pulse point. Her heart instantly sped up as he gently wrenched her hand away from her eyes with a soft laugh.

She chanced a look at him. Surprisingly, he seemed fine. Breathless, but happy. Cheeks flushed, but then that could just be the freezing temperature finally taking its toll on his pale flesh.

Then he said, _breathlessly_, "Yes." And he laughed, carefree. And she joined in. He grasped her hand, unyieldingly. Bringing it to his face, he slid her knuckles against his cold, warm cheek. Bristles of fresh stubble pinched the backs of her fingers. "I think we can call this a date."

She didn't want to admit it, but she'd never felt happier in her whole life.

"Yeah?" She was smiling giddily. Like a fool.

Klaus' lips spread wider. "Yeah."

And she could've kissed him then, beneath the chandelier of the stars and of the atmosphere. She would've too, had her mother not come storming out of the house, shining a flashlight in their faces.

"Caroline, is that you?" The sheriff nearly shrieked.

Klaus dropped her hand. It fell limply by Caroline's side.

Blocking her eyes from the harsh blast of light omitted from the flashlight, Caroline sighed, rightly annoyed. She half-expected to see a gun glinting in her mom's hand as well. "Yes, mother. It's me."

"And you must be Klaus?" Liz asked, pointing the flashlight down.

Klaus froze next to her. In fear, probably. Luckily there was no gun.

Yet.

"Yes, ma'am. Mrs. Forbes. _Ms_. Forbes. Sheriff Forbes?" Klaus stuttered.

It took all of Caroline's strength not to laugh. Though Caroline knew that she would not be nearly as eloquent if she ever had to meet Klaus' mother.

"Mom, calm down. He was just about to drop me off. And what are you doing out here? It's freezing," Caroline asked, aware that Klaus' jacket was still draped around her like a blanket. She quickly took it off and gave it to him, noticing a slight tremble in his hands as he caught it.

The sheriff took a step back. "It was getting late. I could see you two out here, talking," she said, and Caroline wondered what else she saw.

"Klaus," the sheriff said, remembering her manors, "it's nice to finally meet you." She reached out a hand and Klaus willingly took it, giving it a rough shake before retreating.

"Finally?" He countered, seeming, to Caroline, to recover his equilibrium. He glanced between Caroline and her mother, and then Caroline was the one feeling out of place and lost.

Caroline watched her mother's eyes widen fractionally. Not from shock, no. But from amusement.

She nudged Caroline's shoulder with her palm, causing Caroline to lose her footing. "Oh, yes. Caroline talks about you quite a bit."

"Not true," Caroline said, coming to her own defence before Klaus could say something terribly witty. "I do not talk about you a lot. I talk about you a normal amount."

"And what," Klaus questioned, "is a quote, unquote _normal amount_?"

Liz spoke before Caroline could process a single thought. "Day, night, in her dreams…"

Caroline had never before known her mother to be such a jokester. She was not amused. At all.

"Ha. Ha," she bit. "I don't talk in my sleep." A lame argument, but Caroline couldn't think clearly.

Klaus and the sheriff erupted into a fit of childish giggles, making Caroline want to storm off. This wasn't fair. Where was the overprotective mother she was so used to seeing?

She didn't like this new version of her mom in the slightest. She'd been preparing all day for an attack dog, and what did she get instead? A fuzzy, joke-cracking bear.

Since when did the sheriff crack jokes? She was the most serious person Caroline knew. And Caroline knew a fair share of serious people.

"Klaus, would you like to stop in? Get warmed up?" Caroline heard her mom ask.

Her ears pricked and despite her mother being next to her, she couldn't help but swoon the slightest bit at the idea of Klaus entering her home.

"Sorry, sheriff, but I've got to get back. It's a short walk from here, but I promised my mum I'd get back as soon as possible," Klaus said, much to Caroline's disappointment.

Liz nodded. "Okay, maybe another time. I'll leave you two to say goodbye. See you in a minute Caroline," she said, and Caroline thought she heard a hidden warning in her words, but didn't bother finding out what it was.

The door to her house slammed quietly shut. Caroline looked at Klaus, straining her neck. He looked deflated.

"Wow," he breathed. "That wasn't that bad actually."

"What were you expecting?" Caroline asked, curious. She stepped closer to Klaus, unable to keep away.

He didn't flinch, which was a good sign. She stepped even closer. "I don't know. Guns blazing. S.W.A.T team, perhaps?" He ruffled his hair, untangling it from its gelled style, and laughed.

"I admit, I thought we'd be seeing more helicopters and firearms too. I'm almost disappointed."

Klaus studied her for a moment, letting his eyes waft over her body. She felt like an artefact in a museum.

"You look cold," he said, reaching his arm out and grazing her forearm. Looking down she saw goosebumps running up her skin.

Caroline shrugged. "I can't really feel it."

Silence settled over them. Brief, but seeming to go on for an eternity. Klaus always did that, made their time together feel like centuries rather than minutes. She liked that. More than she probably should.

Eventually, Klaus whistled out a sigh. "I suppose I should leave. I'm sure your mum's watching from the window again."

Caroline didn't want him to go. Ever. But she nodded all the same. "Probably a good idea to get out now. Who knows if she's got the S.W.A.T team on standby."

Klaus removed his fingers from her arm, and then she really felt the cold. He backed away from her, looking as though he was gearing himself up for something.

Leaving her, maybe?

"We should do this again," he said. "I had a lot of fun."

Caroline's heart nearly burst out of its confines. She nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "We definitely should, yeah."

Klaus chuckled. "Go on in. I'll wait until you've closed the door," he said, as if she could possibly find trouble between where she was standing and her home.

"Gotcha." Caroline turned, very reluctantly, and started towards her house.

"Goodnight, Caroline," Klaus called, and the way he said her name made her almost trip over.

She half-turned. "Yep. Bye, Klaus. See you on Monday."

"I'll talk to you when I get home, okay?" He said, sounding close to desperate. "It's not yet midnight," he added.

Oh, hell, what was this boy doing to her?

"Yes, yes," she agreed quickly. "Sounds perfect."

She reached her front steps and waved at Klaus awkwardly, wishing with all of her might that she could force him inside.

He waved back, smiling. And she couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>"Did you kiss her?" Bekah asked when he got home. She was on his bed. Everyone else was asleep.<p>

He frowned at her. "No, I did not kiss her. Why are you awake?"

Rebekah moved to the edge of his bed and smiled her ten-year-old smile. "I wanted to wait for you."

"So you could ask if I kissed her?"

"Well…maybe."

Klaus laughed at his little sister, even if her question made him want to throw up. How close had he been that night to kissing her?

So. Very. Close.

Closer than when he'd sliced his hand on the glass in Elena's house. Closer than all the times they sat on the benches outside of the school, and she was so near, and she smelled so much like roses.

"Next time, then?" Rebekah asked.

_Next time_, he thought to himself. _She'd said yes to a next time. _

_Next time._

Klaus said nothing. He only nodded.

_Next time._

* * *

><p><em>"Let's be alone together,<em>

_We could stay young forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Be honest, do you guys hate me yet?

Title chapter is a line from The Goo Goo Dolls' song "Iris". Also, listen to "Alone Together" if you get the chance. It's a great song.

Maybe I'll try updating early this week...? Maybe?

Maybe,

LoveIsATemple


End file.
